Lugares Invertidos
by Sophy JB
Summary: E se um dia Lily Evans acordasse amando James Potter? E se nesse mesmo dia James Potter acordasse odiando Lily Evans?
1. Lily Potter and James Evans!

**Lugares Invertidos.**

1º capítulo - Lily Potter e James Evans?!

Mas uma vez, o idiota Potter resolveu me me seguir pelos corredores da escola. Muito bem então, haha, até aparece que ele não sabe que não se deve brincar nem encher a paciencia de uma ruiva com fome em plena TPM.

— Lily, flor, quer sair comigo?

— Potter! Por Merlin e Morgana, será que você não se toca que eu nunca, repetindo, NUNCA, vou aceitar sair com você?! Eu só vou aceitar no dia que eu estiver completamente louca!

— Uau Lily, você sabe usar bem as palavras quando a intenção é magoar alguém não é?

— A culpa é minha agora?

— Não! É só que... É só que você não sabe como é amar alguém que te odeia...

— E você não sabe como é odiar alguém que te ama! — As minha próprias palavras caíram como um balde de água fria sobre mim. Lembrei-me do _Iverteruns _que a professora McGonagall me dera no início das aulas. Mesmo que não soubéssemos como o outro se sentia, poderíamos saber.— Potter, vem comigo.

— Pra onde?

— Só me segue tá bem?

— Claro Lily! Isso é o que eu mais faço na vida mesmo.— Revirei os olhos e só parei de andar quando chegamos em um corredor vario. Tirei o _Inverteruns_ do bolso e mostrei à ele.

— Porque você me trouxe aqui? Para me mostrar uma corrente com um diamante pendurado?

— Claro que não seu idiota. Isso é um _Inverteruns_ ele pode inverter o lugar das pessoas. Você disse agora a pouco que eu não sabia como era amar alguém que te odeia não é?

— Disse sim.

— Então eu posso saber. Se tocarmos nesse diamantes, os dois ao mesmo tempo, nós vamos trocar de lugar! Você vai sentir um ódio profundo de mim e eu bem... Eu... Vou me sentir atraída por você. — Quase vomitei as palavras.

— Que legal! Mas como a gente faz para voltar ao normal? E se... Se a gente sabe o que sentimos um pelo outro, como é que vamos parar de sentir? Quero dizer...

— Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Mas não se preocupe, porque você não vai lembra que algum dia gostou de mim. Só o dono do _Inverteruns_, no caso, eu, lembra de tudo que aconteceu depois dos lugares invertidos.

— Interessante... Mas como a gente volta ao normal?

— Nós temos que alcançar o nosso maior objetivo em relação ao outro. Qual é o seu maior objetivo em relação a mim?

— Te conquistar e provar que o que eu sinto é verdadeiro. — Fiquei estática encarando ele por alguns segundos, eu estava cansada de ouvir aquilo, mas daquela vez, havia sido diferente.— Qual é o seu objetivo em relação a mim?

— Fazer você me esquecer de vez. — ele riu.

— É mais fácil eu te conquistar do que você me fazer desistir. Eu vivo em função de você Lily.

— Tá, você topa?

— Topo sim. Mas... Como é que a gente...

— CHEGA DE PERGUNTAS! — gritei.— Agora, tudo que temos que fazer é tocar no colar ao mesmo tempo certo?

— Certo.

— No três! Um... Dois... Três! – quando tocamos no _Inverteruns _uma luz branca surgiu sobre nós, e foi ocupando tudo. Estava sentindo algo estranho dentro de mim. Quando percebi, James Potter estava me beijando, e eu não tinha forças pra me soltar. Ou melhor, eu não _queria_ me soltar. Comecei a empurrá-lo sem muito sucesso. De repente, tudo ficou escuro, como se eu tivesse adormecido.

Quando abri os olhos, estávamos no mesmo lugar, só que com algumas diferenças. _Eu_ estava agarrando James Potter, e ele, por mais estranho que pareça estava me empurrando pra _se soltar._

— Evans! O que está fazendo! — Ele disse quando consegui soltar-se de mim.

— Ah, qual é! Vai dizer que não gostou Pottinho! — Não podia ser eu que estava falando isso! Era humanamente impossível!

— Evans, eu vou repetir pela última vez! NUNCA MAIS me chame de Pottinho. E eu NÃO gostei. Achei RIDÍCULO! Passar bem. — Ele disse virando as costas para mim e saindo.

Não sei por que aquelas palavras me doeram tanto, mas doeram. Assim que ele saiu de minhas vistas, senti lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos. Não dava pra acreditar, eu estava chorando por JAMES POTTER. Saí correndo pro meu dormitório. Minha cabeça doía demais. Deitei na minha cama e comecei a chorar. Depois, não ouvi mais nada.


	2. A nova Lily Evans

2º Capítulo - A nova Lily Evans.

Acordei com a cabeça doendo demais. Ainda não havia entendido o que se passou do dia anterior. Olhei ao meu redor, Sophie, Jannie, Alice e Emmyllie ainda dormiam. Fui ao banheiro e molhei o meu rosto. Ao me olhar no espelho lembrei de tudo, absolutamente TUDO.

— Não... — Disse encarando-me assustada. — Não, não, não não NÃO!

— Lily? — Ouvi Sophie me chamando, corri de volta pro quarto.

— Sophie! — Disse pulando em sua cama.

— Que milagre você acordar mais cedo que eu.

— Mas... Eu SEMPRE acordo mais cedo que todo mundo.

— Lils? Você está bem? É claro que não acorda! Se eu e a Jannie não gritássemos em seu ouvido todas as manhã, você perderia a primeira aula todos os dias! Mas diz aí, como foi ontem com a McGonagall? Você e o Sie levaram detenção? — Fiquei assustada com a ansiedade em seu olhos. Esse com certeza era o tipo de conversa que ela teria com o James, quero dizer, POTTER! E não comigo. O estranho é que eu me lembrei do que aconteceu com a McGonagall.

— A Tia Minnie foi legal! Não nos deixou em detenção. É claro que isso se deve ao fato dela me adorar! — Disse com um sorriso muito típico dos marotos, e não de mim. Estava assustada, sentia que estava ficando maluca. As outras meninas acordaram. Foi quando olhei de volta para a minha cama. Os meus ursinhos de pelúcia não estavam mais ali, e em qualquer outra circunstância eu surtaria com isso, mas não estava nem ligando.

As meninas desceram sem me esperar. Normalmente, acontecia o contrário. Me arrumei como sempre. Um rabo-de-cavalo prendendo o meu cabelo longo e ruivo, arrumada, lógico, preocupada com a aparência. Passei um batom bem fraco como sempre fazia. Amarrei meu lenço rosa na cintura em um laço perfeito como sempre fazia, e é claro, não pude esquecer dos brincos. Mas, ao me olhar no espelho, parecia que faltava alguma coisa, o que eu tinha exagerado em alguma coisa.

— Calma Lily — Disse para mim mesma — Pelo menos não pode piorar. — É uma pena que eu estivesse enganada.

Ao descer as escadas, deparei com Sírius, Remus e Peter esperando por mim sentados no sofá do salão comunal.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Esperando você Pontas, como sempre! Por que? — Pera aí, o Sírius tinha acabado de me chamar de "Pontas". — E o que é _isso_?

— Isso o que?

— ISSO! Na sua cintura. — Ele apontava para a minha fita rosa. — Pensei que você odiasse rosa! E pensei que odiasse fitas amarradas na cintura porque dava a impressão de nerd. Pensei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo, mas depois dessa acho que não te conheço nada!

— Almofadinhas, eu não tô me sentindo muito bem hoje. Eu estou me sentindo tão estranha... — Eu chamei Sírius Black de "Almofadinhas"?

— É claro que não está bem! Olha pra você! — Ele se aproximou e soltou me rabo-de-cabalo, bagunçou um pouco os meus cabelos, que ficaram com uma aparencia estranha, como se eu tivesse acabado de acordar. Tirou a fita da minha cintura, e por fim, deixou uma das minhas meias mais alta que a outra. — Bem melhor.

Não consegui não sorrir, eu realmente me sentia bem mais confortável daquele jeito.

— Vamos logo. A McGonagall vai fiar irritada se perdermos a aula dela de novo.

— Ai Aluado, você e esse seu papo de nerd — Não, não podia ser _eu_ falando aquilo. Se fosse realamente eu, teria concordado com o Remmy.

Chegamos à tempo da aula de Transfiguração. Mas eu não prestei a mínima atenção no que a McGonagall dizia. Só tinha olhos pra mim menino de óculos que estava sentado na frente, muito mais concentrado que eu.

— Lily Evans.

— Sim Professora?

— Pode prestar atenção na aula por pelo menos cinco minutos?

— Sinto muito Professora. — Eu disse com a voz fraca, e parecia muito arrependida de ter dito aquilo. Haviam tantas respostas melhores na ponta da minha língua... McGonagall pareceu surpresa com o que eu falei. Finalmente a aula acabou.

— "Sinto muito Professora"? — Sírius repetia isso a cada cinco minutos durante o almoço. — Cara, você já teve respostas melhores.

— Cara, foi mal! Eu disse que eu não estou bem hoje!

— Agora ela vai ficar se achando. Pensando que a bronca de ontem nos deixou com medo! Principalmente agora que ela deixou aquele monitor de meia tigela de olho na gente como um cão de guarda.

— Se você estiver falando de James é melhor engolir essas palavras!

— Sinceramente Lils, o que você vê naquele idiota? — Arregalei os olhos. Se o Sírius pensava que o James era um idiota, ele realmente achava que _eu_ era uma idiota.

— Você me acha idiota? — Perguntei indignada. — Quero dizer... ELE! Você acha ele idiota?

— Não acho que James Potter seja idiota, apesar de ser um nerd. O que me deixa irritado é o jeito que ele faz você sofrer. Cara, você é a minha melhor amiga. Você acha que eu me sinto bem quando a Sol me diz que você está chorando do quarto? Me dá vontade de dar um murro na cara dele quando isso acontece.

— Isso não agradaria muito a tia Minnie. Você sabe que ela adora ele.

— Realmente, formariam um ótimo casal.

— Retire o que disse!

— Tá bem! Tá bem! Parei.

A tarde fora mais tranquila do que eu esperava. Muito divertida para falar a verdade. Eu conversava com o Sírius, mas não éramos tão amigos. Ele era muito engraçado. A única coisa que realmente me incomodava era quando James passava por nós. Ele nem se quer me olhava. Sabia que seria duro conquistá-lo para fazer a gente voltar ao normal. E sabia que seria mais difícil ainda esquecê-lo. Agora eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. E mesmo que fosse terrível admitir... James Potter estava certo. Era bem pior amar alguém que te odeia do que odiar alguém que te ama.

* * *

**Nicky Evans **-

Que bom que gostou :)

Obrigada pelo carinho,

vou continuar sim ;*

**Dadi Potter** -

Concordo contigo, não é justo deixar o sofrimento todo pra cima do James!

Obrigada por ler ;*


	3. No salão comunal

3° Capítulo - No salão comunal.

— James! James! — Eu gritava freneticamente correndo atrás dele por toda Hogwarts.

— O que foi Evans? — Ele finalmente repondeu. Olhei em seus olhos e não resistir a dar um sorriso abobado. — Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de idiota? Se for me avise logo para que eu possa ir embora.

— Você... Não se lembra de nada? — Perguntei com esperanças de que ele dissesse "Sim, Lily, eu lembro que no fundo eu te amo", mas sabia que isso era impossível.

— De nada o que?

— Jay, eu... — Meu coração começou a bater mais forte. Depois de um tempo eu percebi que estava chorando.— Não lembra? De absolutamente _nada_? Ah Jay, se você lembrasse... Se lembrasse de todos os tapas na cara que eu já te dei, de quantas vezes eu disse pra você que você tinha titica de hipogrífo na cabeça, de todas as milhares de vezes que eu disse que te odiava, e você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo disso Jay. Jay, se você me perdoar, eu juro, que eu acho um jeito de voltarmos ao normal. Eu não quero mais isso Jay, eu não sei o que veio na minha cabeça para ter essa idéia ridícula de trocar de lugar contigo. James, eu te amo, e eu juro que não vou deixar de amar quando voltarmos ao normal. Não me odeie porfavor. Eu não saberia viver sem você. Por favor JAY! EU TE IMPLORO! Se você quiser eu posso me ajoelhar e...

— EVANS! De todas asa coisas que você já me falou essa foi a mais ridícula, confusa e sem nexo. Até parece! Você me dizendo que eu tenho titica de Hipogrifo na cabeça? Por favor Evans. E que história é essa de me lembrar? Me lembrar de que? Por Merlin Evans, você não está no seu normal! Agora se me der licença eu vou para o MEU dormitório, porque parece que é o único lugar nesse colégio em que eu posso ficar em paz por mais de cinco minutos. Passar bem Evans.

— É_ Lily _pra você, Potter. — Sussurrei para mim mesma enquando o via se distanciar. Lembrei-me das milhares de vezes que ele me chamou de Lily e eu gritei "É EVANS, POTTER". E ele semrpe usava aquela piadinha "Evans Potter é um ótimo sobrenome". Ah, James. Se você soubesse como eu estava arrependida. Fui para meu dormitório sem me importar em quantas aulas eu estava perdendo. Acho que isso fazia parte do meu novo eu.

Cheguei ao salão comunal e deparei com o James. Ele me encarou irritado. Cheguei mais perto.

— Desculpe por existir.

— O que?

— Desculpe, por ter que te mostrar que eu existo, desculpe por ser humana e amar você, desculpe por não saber aceitar um "não" seu. Desculpe por ter uma vida.

— Evans, você tem certeza que você está bem? Ou isso é uma daquelas suas frases feitas pra fazer a gente se sentir arrependido de alguma coisa? Você sabe que seus joguinhos não funcionam comigo não é?

— Por que você não me ama Jay? Só me responde isso.

— Porque eu não me sinto a vontade com a ideia de namorar uma menina que parece mais uma máquina com uma pilha que nunca abaca, que não para de fazer besteiras nem se quer por um minuto, que vive em detenção, que já foi pega se agarrando com um Corvinal num armário de vassouras, que fica se gabando por ser a melhor jogadora de quadribol que Hogwarts já viu.

— Eu sei jogar quadribol?

— É claro que sabe! Mas o que eu quero dizer é que você vive azarando todo mundo que acha que é inferior a você, e está sempre se escondendo atrás da máscara de "sou filha de bruxos poderosos e ricos" o que imcomoda muita gente, principalmente os nascidos trouxas como eu.

— Você é nascido trouxa desde quando?

— Desde que eu nasci. — Ele disse sem emoção.

— Espera um pouco! EU NÃO SOU NASCIDA TROUXA?! — Gritei — Como?! Quando?! QUEM SÃO MEUS PAIS? EU NÃO SOU FILHA DOS EVANS?

— É claro que você é filha dos Evans! Lily, você está bem?

— Mas que eu me lembre meus pai são trouxas e... Pera aí! Você me chamou de Lily? — Perguntei. Um sorriso começou a nascer em meu rosto.

— Eu?!

— Não negue James! Você me chamou de Lily! Haha! Eu sabia que no fundo você me amaa! Eu sempre soube! E... — Parei. Percebi que estava falando igualzinho ao James bagunceiro e maroto do outro mundo. — Ai! — Senti uma pontada de dor em minha cabeça. De repente tudo ficou escuro. A última coisa que eu ouvi foi James gritando o meu nome.

Acordei no colo de James, cercada de gente. Sírius, Sophie, Remus, Frank, Alice, Emmyllie e Jannie. Todos me olhando ansiosos.

— Ai! — Murmurei — Minha cabeça dói!

— Ela está viva! — Sírius gritou. — Será que ela está bem? Será que lembra quem ela é? Será que ela lembra da gente? Será que era lembra _de mim_? Será que ela não está tendo uma hemorragia interna e pode morrer a qualquer momento.

— Vou morrer de dor de cabeça se você não calar a boca Almofadinhas. — Disse interrompendo-o.

— É, ela está bem, linda e grossa como sempre. — Ele disse por fim, parecendo aliviado.

— O que aconteceu.

— Lily Evans, qual foi a última vez que você comeu alguma coisa? — James perguntou.

— Ah isso é fácil! Ontem no jantar! Ah não foi no almoço... Mas não foi ontem, foi anteontem e...

— EVANS! — Ele gritou comigo.

— O que foi?

— Como você pode ficar mais de quanrenta e oito horas sem comer?

— Eu esqueci.

— Legal. Você é mais azoada do que eu pensei. Você está muito fraca pra levantar. Então eu vou ter que ir na cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra você comer.

— Não! Fica aqui!

— Lily! Você tem que comer!

— O Sírius vai na cozinha!

— EU?! — Ele parecia indignado. Lacei-lhe um olhar mortal. — Tudo bem, já estou indo.

— Olha, eu e a Jannie temos o que fazer, e como a Lily parece melhor, estamos decendo. Beijo, beijo. — Emmyllie disse puxando Jannie pela mão.

— Você está bem? — James perguntou. Sua voz era muito baixa, quase não consegui escutá-la.

— Uhum. — Murmurei.

— Deita aí. Você está muito fraca. O Sírius já vai voltar.

Fechei os olhos e me ajeitei em seu colo. Suspirei. Eu nunca gostei muito de ficar no salão comunal. Mas depois disso, eu podia dizer o contrário. Ele estava ali, cuidando de mim. Eu estava deitada em seu colo. E ele estava _mesmo_ preocupado comigo. Era um começo. Um começo para fazêlo deixar de me odiar. Um começo para minha vida voltar ao normal. Existem coisas que não mudam de forma alguma. Como a minha falta de apetite. E como eu não era mais tão proxima da Alice, eu não tinha absolutamente ninguém para me lembrar de comer. Pois é. Mas eu acho que deveria agradecer á minha falta de apetite enfim. Eu estava no salão comunal, deitada no colo dele. Não tinha como ficar melhor. Quer dizer, tinha. Mas eu sabia que não iria acontecer.

* * *

**Nicky Evans - **Pois é. Ter essa ideia foi uma coisa absolutamente inconsiente (se for contar que eu tive essa ideia dormindo ^^), mas eu tinha que fazer uma Lily marota e o James nerd. *-*


	4. A loucura e insanidade de Evans

Capítulo 4 - A loucura de Evans.

Após todos terem absoluta certeza de que eu não ia desmaiar novamente e de Sírius ter enfiado a comiga minha guela a baixo, ficamos só eu e James no salão comunal. Ele estudando, e eu (ainda muito franca para levantar, segundo a Sophie -eu amo ela- hahah) observando o que ele fazia. Isso com certeza o deixava constrangido, e fazia ele corar. Lebrei da época em que era exatamente ao contrário. Eu tentando me consentrar nos livros e ele me encarando. Percebi que não seria tão difícil conquistá-lo, por que com certeza eu me apaixonaria por mim. Modestia parte, eu era linda. Linda e assustada, por que até os meus pensamentos estavam iguais ao do antigo James.

— Evans, quer parar de me olhar. — Ele fechou o livro e me encarou. Nunca havia reparado nos olhos castanho-esverdeados dele. Eram realmente hipnóticos.

— Não dá, seus olhar me seduz. — Disse.

— Que engraçado. Se você já está com energia o suficiente para fazer esses seus comentários sem graça, com certeza nem energia para subir as escadas e se dirigir ao seu dormitório.

— Quer saber? — Perguntei, levantando-me num pulo. — Eu vou mesmo. Cansei de ser tratada como um animal. — Dei as costas à ele e fui em direção as escadas. Se eu me conhecia bem, tinha certeza que ele não me deixaria ir embora. Contei mentalmente: _três, dois, um..._

— Evans. — Sorri vitoriosa, eu ainda me lembrava de como eu era, quando nerd. Virei-me para ele.

— Que foi James?

— Desculpa ter sido grosso.

Suspirei.

— Tudo bem. Acho que eu devo estar acostumada. Mas de qualquer forma, vou subir agora. Boa noite Jay. — Não esperei a resposta.

Subi e fui direto para a minha cama. Sophie sentou ao meu lado. Reparei em seus longos cabelos cacheados castanhos e as pontas louras. Era quase impossível acreditar que aquela cor era natural. Seu rosto angelical e seus olhos um pouco estreitos, resultado de sua acendência asiática. Ela não parecia uma japonesa. Não mesmo. Só seus olhos que eram mais estreitados do que de qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheci. (eu nunca conheci um japonês, que fique bem claro).

— Lily. Você está bem? Está agindo de forma tão estranha ultimamente.

— Ai amiga! — Deitei-me em seu colo. — Está sendo tão complicado pra mim! Eu não aguento mais. Eu quero voltar ao normal, mas eu não vejo como! O Jay me odeia, e eu não consigo fazer ele parar de me odiar. Maldita hora que eu inventei de trocar de lugar com ele! Maldita hora! Ah, eu fui tão egoísta em querer mostrar pra ele que meu odio por ele superava o amor dele por mim! E agora eu estou presa numa vida que não é minha, é dele! Ai amiga, eu queria tanto odiar ele de novo. Porque era tão mais fácil. Agora eu sei o quando eu fui fútil e egoísta. Eu apredi a lição. Não devia ter tratado ele tão mal. Estou realmente arrependida. Mas o que eu posso fazer pra ele voltar a me amar? O que eu posso fazer pra voltarmos ao normal?

— Lily... Eu não entendi absolutamente nada. "Ele" seria James? E desde quando você odeia ele? Sinto de informar mas eu acho que você está meio louca.

— Não, eu não estou louca Sophy. — Disse virando-me e encarando-a nos olhos. — Eu não estou louca, e você é a minha última esperança. Você _tem_ que acreditar em mim. Você é minha melhor amiga. Sol, acredite. Eu _realmente_ não amo o Jay. É _ele_ que me ama.

— Amiga, eu queria poder acreditar, mas acho que isso é meio impossível.

— É sério!

— Lily! Você não está bem! Você está LOUCA! Me diz! Em que MUNDO você acha que o James te ama e você o odeia?

— Não, Sophy! Não, não! Eu não tô louca! Você tem que acreditar em mim! Ah! Eu já sei! Lembra quando a McGonagall me deu o _Inverteruns ?_

— Fala sério! É CLARO que lembro!

— Então! Foi exatamente _isso_ que aconteceu. Eu usei o _Inverteruns_ com ele. Pra tentar provar que o meu ódio por ele era maior que o amor dele por mim. Mas eu estava errada, e agora eu não sei o que fazer pra concertar tudo.

— Lily, se o que você está dizendo é verdade...

— Eu sei, eu sei, quer dizer que se a Tia Minnie descobrir eu tô muito ferrada.

— ... Quer dizer que a minha melhor amiga não é louca! AAAAAAAAH! — Ela gritava histéricamente pulando na cama como uma criança de cinco anos que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo. — Amiga! Fica calma. Eu vou dar um jeito de ajudar você. Mas quanto ao Jay, não se preocupe! Ele nõ te odeia. Só é teimoso.

— Sério?

— É amor. Relaxe. Ele só está irritado porque você disse há dois anos atrás que queria bater o recorde de garota que ficava com mais garotos durante o período em Hogwarts.

— Eu disse _isso_?! — Eu me recusava a acreditar que tivesse dito isso, era tão repulgnante, até pra mim, até pro _James_. — Não, eu não acredito que possa ter dito isso.

— E mesmo que não tivesse dito amiga! Quantos relacionamentos sérios você já teve na vida?

— Er... — Não consegui me lembrar de nenhum. Não sei se era porque a minha memória nova estava vindo aos poucos ou se eu realmente nunca havia namorado sério na vida.

— O período de Lua Cheia começa daqui a duas semanas... — Ela disse mudando de assunto.

— E daí?

— _E daí?_ — Ela repetiu a minha pergunta incrédula. Só aí eu entendi.

— Ah! Claro.

— Está preparada dessa vez?

— Claro que sim, eu sempre estou pronta! Por que seria diferente dessa vez?

— Sei lá, porque ultimamente você anda meio louca.

— Sophie Blakeslee! Eu já te disse que não estou louca! Já te expliquei o que aconteceu! Pensei que você tivesse acreditado em mim!

— Tá, tá, que seja. Vai dormir. Eu já estou cansada. — Ela disse dirigindo-se a sua cama. Respirei fundo e me deitei. Mais um dia de loucura me esperava. E eu não sabia se estava pronta.


	5. Culpa da lua cheia

Capítulo 5 - Culpa da Lua Cheia

Os dias se passaram mais rápido do que eu esperava. Eu e os marotos, quero dizer, nós, os marotos, estávamos muito ocupados azarando uns primeiranistas pelos corredores ou então enrolando a Tia Minnie para bão ganhar detenção, nem sempre com sucesso. Claro, o Remmy sempre de fora. Ela nunca aprovava nossa diversão. Um chato! E pensar que hà um tempo atrás eu concordaria plenamente com ele, e faria questão de dar detenção aos meninos. Mas eu sabia que faltava alguma coisa. Faltava um quarto maroto. Um lugar que eu jamais preencheria por completo.

James passava a maior parte do tempo estudando. E quando não estava fazendo isso, estava sentado no jardim ou perto do lago conversando o Jannie, Sophie, Alice, Frank e Emmyllie. Exatamente como eu fazia. Eu o observava sempre de longe. Me perguntei se ele também me observava, eu se eu só fazia isso por lembrar de como eu era.

A Lua Cheia foi a coisa mais terrível que aconteceu na minha vida. Ver o Remmy se transformar foi a coisa mais dolorosa que pela qual e já tive que passar. Não importava se eu já tivesse visto antes ou não. Eu não consegui fazer absolutamente nada. Fiquei parada sem fazer nada a noite toda. Na verdade, a única coisa que eu fiz foi dar alguns passos para trás toda vez que achava que ele estava se aproximando de mim. Ouvi o Sírius resmungar algo como "Corça inútil" enquanto dormia no salão comunal no outro dia. Demorou um pouco para eu me acostumar com a ideia de que eu _era_ uma animaga ilegal, e que eu havia me comprometido a fazer companhia à meu amigo que possia um certo "probleminha peludo".

O último dia de Lua Cheia foi o pior. E eu tinha uma cicatriz no ombro esquerdo pra provar. Fiquei deitada o dia inteiro. Só saí de noite pra comer alguma coisa. Antes que eu me esquecesse e desmaiasse outra vez, o que bão seria má ideia, cogitando a possibilidade (muito remota por sinal) de James cuidar de mim como fizera da ultima vez.

Quando estava saindo do salão principal, ouvi alguém me chamando. Uma foz familiar, e não pude evitar de sorrir.

— Oi James.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro que pode.

— Tá, mas não dá pra ser aqui está bem? tem que ser em um lugar deserto. — Eu sorri maliciosamente.

— O que você está pretendendo Pottinho?

— Já te falei pra não me chamar de Pottinho! E eu não estou pretendendo nada, só quero falar com você, é sério.

— Está bem.

Segui meu amado até ele achar que estava afastado das pessoas o suficiente para conversar comigo.

— Você está machucada?

— Ã?

— Qual é! Você sabe que eu sei sobre o Remus e sobre vocês.

— Ah tá, é só um arranhão, não é nada demais. Já estou acostumada... Eu acho.

— Você _acha?_ — Ele me encarou com curiosidade, mas eu não conseguiria explicá-lo a minha falta de certeza.

— O que você quer James?

— Eu queria saber porque você se arrisca tanto pra proteger o Remus.

Observei-o incrédula. É claro que eu não teria dúvidas quanto a isso em seu lugar. Ou será que teria. Ele me observava realmente curioso.

— Qual é Jay. Ele é um dois meus melhores amigos. É como um irmão pra mim. E apesar no Almofadinhas dizer que eu sou uma menina frágil e posso me machucar, eu não estou nem aí. Não tô nem aí para a minha segurança se a minha falta de segurança significar a segurança de quem eu amo. Não estou nem aí pro que pode acontecer comigo se eu puder estar do lado do Aluado apoiando ele toda vez que ele precisar de mim. Eu realmente não me importo nem um pouco em precisar da a minha vida para ajudar alguém que eu amo.

— Lily isso foi tão... tão...

— Tão piegas?

— Er...

— Mas é a verdade poxa. Eu não vou mentir pra você.

— Na verdade eu ia dizer incrível. Eu nunca ia esperar isso de alguém como você.

— Alguém como eu? — Repeti sem entender.

— É! Quero dizer, você vive por aí como se não estivesse nem aí pra nada, como se a vida fosse uma brincadeira que já perdeu a graça, azarando todo mundo só por diversão, achando que só porque é sangue-puro pode fazer o que quiser...

— JAMES! Eu são sou tão imbecil assim! Eu tenho dignidade!

— É, agora você realmente conseguiu me provar isso. — Ele sorriu. — Vai dormir Evans. Você deve estar super cansada.

— Realmente, estou acabada. — Disse indo em direção ao salão comunal. — Na verdade, estou até um pouco tonta.

— Lily! Essa coisa de você estar tonta em brincadeira né? Tem se alimentado direito?

— Tinha acabado de jantar quando você me chamou pra conversar.

— Então você deve estar doente.

— Ou grávida. — Brinquei. Ele pareceu levar a sério.

— Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas garota! Isso é sério!

— James! Relaxa! Eu sou virgem!

— Você é o que?

— Virgem! Quer que eu soletre? V I R G E M. Sacou?

— Ah! É SÉRIO? — Ele parecia completamente surpreso.

— Por que eu mentiria? Claro que é sério né seu bobo.

— Ah. — Uma onda de alívio apareceu em seu rosto. O que me fez pensar coisas que eu não deveria estar pensando. Mas eu não disse nada.

— Vou dormir. A tontura deve ser só o cansaço mesmo. Boa noite Jay.

— Boa noite Lily.

— Vou me lembrar disso!

— Disso o que?

— Você me desehou boa noite tranquilamente e sem sarcasmo e me chamou de Lily no mínimo duas vezes. — Disse rindo e saí correndo antes que ele se irritasse comigo.

Nunca pensei que a Lua Cheia pudesse desencadar uma conversa pacífica entre mim e James Potter. Mas foi realmente maravilhoso. Se não conseguisse fazê-lo me amar, pelo menos conseguiria fazê-lo não me odiar. O que já era bom demais.


	6. A complexa realidade

Capítulo seis - A complexa realidade.

Era estranho acreditar, mas depois da minha conversa reservada com James, tudo ficou bem mais simples pra mim. Ser marota já não me soava tão estranho, e o James não se importava em querer me dar detenção a cada cinco minutos. E isso era bom. Finalmente, chegou o sábado, e eu fiquei completamente animada ao ver Sírius, James, Sophie, Remus, Frank, Alice, Peter, Emmyllie, Jannie e Marlene conversando no jardim. Me aproximei deles sorrindo.

— Olha quem chegou! — Anunciou Sírius. — A ruivinha apaixonada.

Suspirei.

— Sírius, se você não calar essa sua boca agora, eu conto para a Marlene e para a Sophie todos os detalhes deploráveis que você me conta sobre sua indecisão sobre as duas. — Ele me fuzilou com os olhos, mas não era novidade para mais ninguém a dúvida que enlouquecia os neurônios dele. — Não me olhe desse jeito, se você me irritar, eu juro que você vai ser um cachorro pulguento morto.

— Que recepção! — Jannie disse entre risos. Era difícil ver a Jannie sorrir ou fazer alguma piada na frente de Remus. Normalmente ele ficava sem graça e calada o tempo todo quando estava perto dele, o que era estranho comparado ao jeito natural dela. Ela morria de medo de não ser agradável, e ela mal sabia que não precisava se esforçar nem um pouco para que o Remmy gostasse dele. Ele só faltava babar ao ver aqueles cachos dourados dela no salão comunal, mas acho que eu, Sírius e James éramos os únicos que sabíamos disso.

— E então cachinhos dourados, como foi na prova de DCAT?

— Sem cometários, por favor.

— Cadê a sua frase de sempre?

— Ah! Meu nome é Jannie, sou loura, o céu é azul e meus olhos também, minha cor favorita é rosa e eu gosto de lobos. Tenho um sinal de nascensa no ombro direito que parece um cachorrinho. E...

— JÁ CHEGA! — Interrompi. Nem sei porque eu dei corda. Ela tem uam frase de uma dez linhas que jura não ter decorado, e toda vez que ela está nervosa ou não sabe o que falar, ela diz, exatamente do mesmo jeito. Até enjoa.

— Eu tô com fome.— Reclamou Peter.

— Ah qual é Rabicho. Você almoçou não tem nem uma hora! — Retruquei.

— Por isso que é gordo... — Sussurou Emmyllie, implicante como sempre. Na verdade, eu acho sinceramente que ela tem uma queda por ele. Mas não admite por que ele não faz seu tipo. E cá pra nós, ele não faz o tipo ne praticamente ninguém.

Deitei na grama um pouco afastada dos outros, fitando o sol e esquecendo que haviam pessoas ali perto. De repente, alguém deitou ao meu lado. Alguém que eu realmente fiquei muito satisfeita por estar ali.

— Oi James.

— Pensando na vida, _Lily_?

— Por que a mudança repentina?

— Se quiser eu posso te chamar de Evans.

— NÃO! — Apressei-me a responder. Eu gostava de ouví-lo me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Só que ainda era um pouco estranho para mim. Eu não tinha me acostumado ainda. Mas me acostumaria bem rápido, isso era certeza. — É só... Estranho. Você mudou tão de repente. Há uam semana atrás você só estaria sentado aqui se fosse ameaçado.

— As coisas mudam e... E as pessoas também.

— O que você quer dizer com isso James?

— Eu estive conversando com o Sírius esses dias e...

— E...

— Eu percebi que você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

— Ah. — Virei-me para olhar seu rosto. Ele era tão lindo... — Pode me dizer sobre o qyue vocês conversaram?

— Bem... Na verdade ele me obrigou a ouví-lo... — Dei um suspiro. Aquilo era tão típico do meu novo melhor amigo. — Ele disse que não ia mais tolerar ouvir você chorando por minha causa calado. E que era para eu parar de te magoar. Que você não era o monstro que eu dizia que era, e que era uma pessoa como todas as outras e que tinha sentimentos. Então ele me disse que uma coisa que eu jamais vou esquecer... "Marotos também tem coração, e você não ia gostar de estar no lugar dela." — Outro suspiro. Ele realmente não iria gostar. Era exatamente por isso que estávamos ali. — Então eu percebi que eu estava realmente exagerando, e resolvi te dar uma chance de... De mostrar que realmente ele não estava te defendendo só por que você e ele são melhores amigos. E sim porque ele estava certo sobre você e eu errado. E depois que você falou aquilo sobre o Remus...

— Jay. Você não estava cem por cento errado. Eu realmente mudei por você.

— Não Lily, você não está entendendo. Eu _queria_ estar errado. Eu realmente queria poder encontrar alguma coisa boa em você. É que bem... Você não sabe como é odiar alguém que te ama. — _"você não sabe como é odiar alguém que te ama"_. Era exatamente por isso que estávamos ali não era?

De repente eu percebi que não era necessário fazer ele se apaixonar por mim para voltarmos ao normal. Eu ainda tinha aquele trequinho que a McGonagall me dera no início das aulas e que arruinara a minha vida. Levantei-me em um pulo e vi todos olharrem para mim. Sorri, mas um sorriso triste. Sentiria falta de ser marota. De estar toda bagunçada mas não me importar com isso. Mas _ele_ era mais importante. E eu mudaria tudo se fosse capaz. E eu era.

— Jay, vem comigo. — Disse e saí correndo. Por um momento fiquei preocupada que ele não estivesse me segundo. Mas quando parei em um lugar completamente deserto (leia-se o lugar onde toda aquela loucura começou), ele me preguntou:

— O que viemoa fazer aqui finalmente?

— Jay, eu sei que você vai perder a paciencia comigo, e não faça essa cara! Eu _sei_ que você vai se irritar ao me ouvir. Acredite, eu te conheço mais do que você mesmo. Mas me escute está bem? Jay, eu te amo. Mais do que tudo nessa vida, e faria qualquer coisa para ter você comigo, mas...

— Lily! Qual é!

— MAS! Nem sempre foi assim. Jay. Existe uma forma de eu provar para todos que eu não sou maluca. Jay. Você já me amou, acredite ou não. E eu... bem... Eu te _odiava_ mais do que todo nesse mundo. Até que nós decidimos... Trocar de lugar...

— Sabe, a cada minuto que passa isso me deixa mais confuso.

— Calma Jay. Eu posso te explicar o que está acontecendo...

* * *

Galeera, eu to contando com a ajuuda de vocês pro próximo cap. sks? Então por favoor, comeente, me xinguem, mandem eu ir tomar naquele lugar, falem que está uma porcaria e que eu deveria ir para um sanatório, mas por favor, me ajuudem !

**deny wealey - **muuuuito obrigada, que bom que gostou :)

**Aline Cullen - **muuuuuuuuuito abrigada meeeeeeesmo amoor ;)

**Nick Evans - **ÉÉ, pobree Lily, mas até que ela merece sentir na pele um pouco do que o James passa por ela ^^


	7. Plano infalível

Capítulo sete - plano infalível.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi tudo... Eu sou apaixonado por você e você me odeia e vive tentando se livrar de mim. Então nós resolvemos trocar de lugar e agora eu te odeio e você me ama?

— Isso! Não é simples?

— A única coisa que eu posso dar por simples é que é muito simples e fácil perceber que você está louca.

— James!

— O que foi?

— Me dá uma chance de provar.

Ele suspirou.

— Tudo bem Lily, como você quer me provar? — Mostrei a ele meu _inverteruns_.

— No três, eu e você temos que segurá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Outro suspiro.

— Tudo bem.

— Um, dois, três.

A sensação de que estávamos voltando a sermos o que éramos antes não durou muito. Senti nossos corpos se afastarem involuntáriamente e de repente minha costas bateram na parede.

— Ai! Porra. — Reclamei.

— Satisfeita agora?

— Não.

— Pois é. O que você ganhor com toda essa loucura Lily?

— Eu percebi que você me amava de verdade.

— Ainda com essa história?

— Mas é a verdade!

— LILY!

— James, por favor, acredite em mim. Porque eu inventaria essa história toda se não fosse verdade?

— Vendo por esse ângulo você tem razão.

— Então Jay. — Suspirei. — Esquece tá?

— Tá, eu esqueceço.

Voltamos em silêncio para o lugar em que os outros entavam, e depois fomos pro Salão Comunal.

— Aonde você vão passar o Natal? — Sophie perguntou, mais pro James que pros outros. Eu quase nunca passava o Natal e Hogwarts, o que significa que _ele_ quase nunca passava o Natal em Hogwarts.

— Não sei, estou pensando em ficar por aqui esse ano.

— O QUE?! EU OUVI DIREITO? JAMES POTTER VAI PASSAR O NATAL EM HOGWARTS?!

— James você está bem.

— Estou.

— Tem certeza? Pode ser febre. — Eu disse colocando a mão na testa dele para conferir sua temperatura.

— Lily querida, uma pessoa pode mudar de opinião. Você bem sabe disso. — Ele em lançou um sorriso maroto. Por um minuto, pensei que tivéssemos voltado ao nornal. Mas não estávamos. Se não eu não estaria com aquela sensação de pessoa apaixonada. Mas era tão incrível ver aquele olhar maroto de volta naquele rosto. Eu sentia falta daquilo. E sentia de verdade. Não só porque agora eu o amava. Agora eu sabia, que no fundo eu nunca o odiei. Eu só era teimosa demais pra aceitar. E olhando _aquele_ brilho _naqueles_ olhos, eu percebi, que mesmo que ainda fosse a Lily nerd e estressada, eu não conseguiria mais viver sem aquilo. Eu _sabia_ que se eu voltasse a odiá-lo e ele voltasse a me amar, eu morreria de tristeza se não visse aquele olhar. Aquele olhar maroto lindo, do qual eu fugia sem saber o porque. Agora eu sabia. Eu sempre o amei.

— Lily, você tá bem?

— Eu... Eu... Quanto tempo falta para o Natal?

— Uma semana.

— Ah. Eu vou subir. Tchau.

— Lily, esse é o dormitório masculino.

— Ah, claro. — Virei-me para o outro lado e subi as escadas. Tudo que eu queria era dormir.

No dia seguinte, fui acordada com uma Sophie animada pulando em cima da cama.

— Você se sente desprezado? Tem medo de que caia um cometa na sua cabeça? Acha que não existe mais razões para continuar vivendo? Nós NÃO temos a solução para seus problemas! Mas podemos te dar um conselho: CALMA! Depois piora!

E quando finalmente piorar, venha conosco! Nós temos paravras acolhedoras para você! E se você for burro o suficiente para vir mesmo conosco, nós te diremos: Só lamento por ti!

— O que é isso?

— Acabei de inventar. — Ela disse sentando-se na cama.

— E aí amiga?

— E aí o que?

— Que felicidade é essa? O que eu perdi ontem a noite.

— O Sírius vai finalmente pedir a Lene em namoro.

— Eu não te entendo sabia?

— Porque?

— Você gosta dele! Por que fica empurrando ele pra outra pessoa.

— Exatamente porque eu gosto dele! Quero dizer. Eu o amo o suficiente para deixá-lo livre e fazer na felicidade dele a minah felicidade.

— Queria ser decidia assim como você.

— O Jay não te odeia, isso já é um começo.

— Ele nunca me odiou... — Disse isso mais pra mim do que para ela.

— É o que eu tenho te dizer a anos.

— Eu sei.

— O que você vai me dar de Natal?

— Sabe que eu ainda não sei?

— VOCÊ NÃO SABE? MAS VOCÊ É SEMPRE A PRIMEIRA A SABER!

— Só que as coisas mudam, e as pessoas também. — Olhei para os lados me dando conta de que estávamos sozinhas. — Cadê as outras?

— Não sei. Quando acordei já tinham levantado, o que é um milagre, você sabe como a Jannie dorme.

— É, eu sei.

— Vamos descer? Os meninos estão esperando a gente.

— Esperando pra que?

— Como pra quê Lily? Só esperando! Como eles sempre fizeram

— Ah, claro.

Descemos. E eu comecei a me lembrar das milhares de vezes que eles haviam me esperado para descer e ir com eles para o jardim. A única diferença, que era uma diferença muito boa por sinal, era que James estava com eles desta vez. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

— Temos uma missão. — Sírius disse. Olhei para os lados e percebi que Aluado não estava com eles.

— Cadê o Aluado?

— TEMOS UMA MISSÃO!

— Já entendi. Que missão é essa?

— Juntar o Remus Moony Lupin com a Jannie Yellow Parkinston.

— O nome do meio dela é Priscilla.

— EU SEI!

— Tá bem, só pensei que você não soubesse.

— Pois saiba que eu sei.

— Já entendi.

— Que bom que você entendeu isso.

— Ai Sírius, que estresse! O que foi que aconteceu, levou um fora da Lene ou da Sophie?

— LILY! — Sophie reclamou.

— Ah, por Merlin! Eu preferia ter ficado dormindo.

— LILY! — A voz que eu queria que pernacesse sem aparecer naquela sala para que eu pudesse voltar ao dormitório resolver gritar meu nome. Ninguém merece.

— Oi Jay.

— Esquece o Sírius, ele está assim desde que acordou. Nem falou com a Lene ainda.

— Tudo bem, o que foi que vocês falaram sobre juntar os dois loirinhos?

— Bem, a gente tem um plano, um plano muito louco que pode realmente dar certo. E se der certo mesmo, antes do Natal os dois já vão estar juntos finalemente. Mas pra isso nós precisamos de todos. Lily e James, eu, Sophie e Lene, Alice e Frank, Pedro e Emmyllie.

Suspirei, mesmo que a gente já tivesse feito de tudo p. juntar aqueles dois sem obter sucesso, Sírius nunca desistia.

— Tudo bem. Mas quero só ver no que isso vai dar...

* * *

Sorry giiiiiiirls pela demora

e sorry pelos capítulos ficarem cada vez menores, é que estou meio sem tempo, aí como eu não gosto de demorar pra postar eu acabo deixando pequenininho :(

o proximo cap. não vai demorar, e vai ser maior, eu promeeeto *-*


	8. Execultando o plano parte 1

Capítulo oito - execultando o plano / parte I

— Tá, eu realmente não sei por que você está me puxando tão depressa pelos corredores de Hogwarts num domingo à tarde Sophie! — Jannie gritava enquanto Sophie a arrastava e eu empurrava qualquer primeiranista que ficasse na nossa frente sem um mínimo de ressentimento por isso. Sinceramanete, eu estava adorando ser uma marota.

— Não interessa, a única coisa que interessa é que você tem que vir com a gente e pronto.

— O que está acontecendo? Para onde vocês estão me levando?

— Sala Precisa.

— Disse indiferente.

— Pra quê? O que você querem fazer lá? Me digam o que está acontecendo pelo amor de Merlin meninas.

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Porque não.

— Isso não é justo. Hey, a sala precisa não é um armário de vassouras. — Ela disse entrando em desespero quando meu viu abrindo o armário.

— Boa sorte.

— O que?!

Sophie a empurrou para dentro. E eu entrei com a capa de invisibilidade pra poder presencear a cena sem ninguém perceber. É claro que eu o Sírius e o James havíamos enfeitiçado o armário para ele ficar maior por dentro, e é claro que colocamos água e comida lá, já que juramos que não iríamos deixá-los sairem se eles não se acertassem de vez.

É claro que eu nem preciso dizer que quando Jannie viu o Remus, ela desmaiou, e ela a pegou no colo. Então, quando ela acordou, desmaiou de novo, e por fim, Remus achou que seria mais seguro para a saúde dela e para a saúde _mental_ dele se ele a colocasse no sofá. Depois do que eu julguei mais ou menos meia hora, ela ressucitou.

— Você sabia que eles iam fazer isso? — Ela perguntou.

— Não. E você?

— Não tinha ideia.

— Bem... Você tem alguam ideia do motivo deles terem nos trancado aqui?

— Talvez por vingança pelo dia que que nós trancamos a Lily e o James aqui. — Eles riram, e eu não consegui compreender. Não me lembrava de ter ficada trancada com o James em qualquer lugar que fosse. — Ou talvez por a gente ter trancado o Sírius e a Sophie e a Lene quase ter quebrado o armário inteiro tentando tirá-lo de lá, ganhando uma detenção por isso.

— Ah, dessa eu me lembrava, foi uma das poucas vezes que o Jay me ajudou em alguma coisa antes da nossa conversa. Aquilo era _vingança_. Então finalmente me lembrei do dia em que ficamos trancados naquele mesmo armário. Tive que me conter para não gritar de raiva quando meu lembrei que não havia acontecido nada naquele dia.

— Ou talvez... — A voz de Remus me fez voltar a realidade. — Talvez eles quizéssem que...

— Que? — Ela incenticou. Achei um milagre ela não ter desmaiado ao perceber do que ele estava falando.

— Que nós...

— Que nós?

— Que nós... — Tá, parei, choquei pirua, essa foi realmente a cena mais assustadora que eu já vi na minha vida. E eu tenho certeza que ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse, mas eu vou contar.

Antes de Remus completar a frase, Jannie puxou-o pela gola da camisa de bejou-lhe de uma forma... Nem um pouco inocênte. E ele é claro, correspondeu ao beijo. Ah não. Você não acha nada de mais. Eu disse que quem fez isso foi a JANNIE. JANNIE PRISCILLA PARKINSTON! A garota meiguinha e tímida que desmaia toda vez que o Remus fala com ela! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM O MUNDO?

— Jannie! — Ele disse ofegante. — Isso foi... foi...

— Terrível? Ridículo? Imaturo? Ruim? Nojento?

— Incrível!

— Ah.

— Jannie, eu não sabia que você... Que você...

— Que eu o que? Te amava além te todas as coisas? Que morreria por você? Que não consegue viver longe de você mesmo que, por vergonha não consiga nem lhe dirigir a palavra? Não sabia que eu era tão imatura a ponto de esconder durante cinco anos essa paixão?

— Jannie eu...

— Eu sei! Eu SEI que você é um lobsomem Remus. Todo mundo diz que você gosta de mim e que só não me fala por causa disso! Mas eu acho que é mentira. Você nunca gostou de mim, fala sério. Uma pessoa como você gostando de uma pessoa como eu? Isso é humanamente impossível. Você é bonito, popular, engraçado. Não tem nada a ver com nada do que dizem. É só falta de sentimento. E eu não ligo! Sério. Eu já me acostumei.

— Jannie, eu...

— Tudo bem Remus, você não precisa explicar nada, eu realmen... — Antes de ela conseguir completar a frase ele a beijou, mais intensamente do que ela havia o beijado, se é que isso é possível. Ah, como eu queria que o James me beijasse daquele jeito.

— Eu amo você sua boba. Desde o dia em que você derrubou mingau na minha roupa no segundo ano. Desde o dia que você tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim no jardim. Desde a primeira vez que você mirou esses lindos olhos azuis em mim.

— Isso é sério?

— Claro que é sua boba.

Bem, era a minha vez de agir. Eu não podia deixar aquilo ficar mais íntimo na minha frente. Era inaceitável. Tirei a capa de invisibilidade e coloquei a mão no ombro de Remus. Já deu pra imaginar o grito da Jam.

— LILY EVANS! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

— Garantindo que os dois pombinhos se intendessem, e já que se entenderam, não acham melhor fazer o que pretendiam, seja lá o que fosse, na sala precisa? É um lugar mais íntimo para os dois.

— Estraga prazeres. — Remus murmurou e Jannie pareceu não ouvir. Tive que conter o riso.

— Tá mas vamos sair daqui. Eu disse.

— Como?

— Opa. — Realmente, ninguém tinha pensado nisso. O plano era falho. Até alguém aparecer para tirar a gente dali ia ser uma confusão. E eu não estava com humor pra isso.


	9. Execultando o plano parte 2

Capítulo nove - execultando o plano / parte II

— Porra! EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!

— Não faz essa cara não Lily. Não foi a gente que teve essa ideia maluca.

— Remus! Colocar a culpa em mim não vai adiantar nada agora. Principalmente porque quem inventou essa história nem fui eu.

— Pois é, o Sírius se superou.

— Não foi o Sírius.

— Ã? — Jannie perguntou completamente confusa.— Sophie então? Emmyllie?

— Não.

— Mas se não foi você, nem o Sírius, nem a Sophie e nem a Emmyllie, quem foi?

— James.

— O QUE?! — Os dois gritaram assustadoramente ao mesmo tempo.

— O que é que tem?

— O James é muito certinho pra criar esse tipo de plano.

— Você que pensa amiga, ele é mais maroto do que eu de vez em quando.

— Falou a garota que convive muito com ele.

— Eu convivo com ele o suficiente para saber disso.

— Lily, se eu te falar que nas últimas semanas você anda muito esquisita e misteriosa você vai gritar comigo ou me bater? — Remus perguntou apreensivo.

— Não.

— Não?

— Não. Por que eu bateria? — De repente me deu uma vontade enorme de dar um murro no braço de Remus, então eu percebi do que ele estava falando. Nossa, o James tinha que aprender a controlar a raiva dele. Desde que me transformei eu ficava mais nervosa que o normal. Passando de uma tacha de nervosismo de 19h por dia, para uma de 30H por dia. Era frustrante. — Tá legal, se eu não consegui sair daqui, aí sim eu vou bater em muita gente.

— Eu não sei como.

— Ninguém mandou aqueles idiotas enfeitiçarem a porta, fala sério, pra quê a gente ia fugir? Quero dizer, a Jannie ia desmaiar e o Remus não ia deixá-la aqui sozinha. Ele é muito cavalheiro pra isso. — Eu falava, mais pra mim mesma que para os dois, andando nervosa pelo armário magicamente grande.

— Lily, você tá com o mapa aí?

— Que mapa? — Jannie perguntou.

— Não, o Sírius queria fazer a experiência saber se dava pra ver a gente dentro de um armário enfeitiçado. Mas não ia adiantar nada, como o mapa poderia ajudar a gente agora?

— _Que mapa_?

— Ele não ia ajudar a gente a sair, mas a gente poderia ver se algum deles estava por perto pra tirar a gente daqui.

— QUE MAPA É ESSE? — Jannie gritando é algo realmente aterrorizante.

— Mapa do maroto. A gente pode ver com ele todo mundo em qualquer lugar do castelo. Resumindo tudo é isso.

— COMO É?!

— Ah, eu sabia que você ia ter essa reação, Remus, ela é sua namorada, você resolve.

— Eu sou _o que_?

— Ela é _o que_?

— Ah, ela ainda não era, passou a ser então a partir de agora.

— Lily, isso é uma decisão que cabe à nós dois.

— Ta bem, então vai dizer que o lobinho não quer se namorado da loura, e vai dizer que a loura não quer ser conhecida como namorada do lobinho?

— Tá Lily, você venceu.

— Não, não venci. Só vou ter vencido alguma coisa depois que eu sair daqui.

— Lily, você por acaso está com o espelho aí? — Remus perguntou segurando o riso ao ver a minha cara de quem tinha lembrado de algo importante e estava a pnto de se matar.

— Tá me zoando né?

— Lily, você tava com o espelho aí o tempo todo sua louca! Chama o Sírius.

— Que espelho?

— Eu quero morrer cara, como alguém pode ser tão burro?

— QUE ESPELHO?

— Um espelho que dá pra a gente falar um com o outro.

— Tem alguma coisa que você não saber fazer?

— Bem... Tem um feitiço que ajudaria a Sophie à ficar mais alta mas ninguém sabe fazer.

— Ah, claro! Merlin, eu tenho amigos loucos.

— CHAMA LOGO O SÍRIUS QUE EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI.

— Calma Moony.

— CALMA MOONY?! Vocês me trancam em um armário de vassoura enfeitiçado, me deixam quase louco pensando que não tinha como eu sair desse lugar e você quer que eu fique CALMO?

Pensei por alguns segundos.

— Uhum, exatamente.

— LILY! SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA VOCÊ ESTAVA MORTA AGORA!

— Que bom que eu tenho esse papel importante na sua vida não é Remmy?

— Você não tem jeito né? Chama logo o Padfoot.

Chamamos o Sírius, e FINALMENTE saímos daquele local comprometedor que poderia prejudicar a linda beleza de meus cabelos. Depois disso o Remus e a Jannie simplesmente sumiram.

— Devem estar se pegando em um armário de vassouras comum. — Sírius disse enquanto entrávamos no salão comunal.

— Emocionante.

— Mas e aí? O que eu vou ganhar de Natal ruiva?

— Eu não sei ainda.

— O QUE?! Lily, você está bem?

— O que foi? — James perguntou vindo em nossa direção.

— Lily ainda não decidiu os presentes de Natal.

— Eu não sou perfeita não galera!

— Ta, mas você sempre tem uma idéia na cabeça!

— Tudo bem! Então eu vou subir e pensar em alguma coisa ta bem?

Cheguei ao meu dormitório e graças a Merlin não encontrei ninguém. Peguei uma folha de papel e comeceu a fazer uma lista:

- -

**Presentes de Natal por Lily Evans :**

**Sophie Blakeslee –** Pulseira prateada ridícula que minha prima Dúnia me deu no último Natal e ela adora. Ta, ela tem senso de moda, então talvez a pulseira não seja ridícula e eu que seja desinformada.

**Jannie Parkinston – **Ursinho de pelícia branco com um lacinho rosa que ela viu em uma loja trouxa nas últimas férias, e que graças a meu bom Merlin eu comprei (pensando em dar para ela de aniversário, mas o Natal é mais urgente)

**Sírius Black** – O que dar para o Sírius? Hum... Não sei... Pensando...

**Remus Lupin – **O livro Hogwarts, uma história. Ele é louco para ter esse livro e eu tenho um exemplar que nunca nem abri.

Ainda pensando no presente do Sírius.

Ainda pensando...

Ainda...

Ainda to pensando...

**Frank Logbotton – **Uma caixa de chocolates. Ela é mais chocólatra que o James e o Sírius juntos.

E eu ainda não tenho idéia do que dar para o Sírius.

**Alice Lohan** – Um porta-retrato com uma foto dela e do Frank no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu realmente não sei por que eu guardo isso.

**Emmyllie McGolden – **A foto oficial do time de quadribol da Grifinória com todos os jogadores sem camisa, o que não seria nada difícil para mim já que eu sou a única jogadora do time.

E só pra constar: Eu ainda não sei o que dar para Sírius Black.

**Peter Pettigrew – **DUAS caixas de chocolate. Apesar de ser um rato, Rabicho prefere chocolate à queijo.

Ta, até agora eu não consegui pensar em nada para dar para o Sírius! Pensa Lily, PENSA!

Já sei! Eu vou dar uma camisa para ele escrito "Less Ego, More Eco" que a minha prima Dúnia me deu de aniversário. Essa minha prims tem sérios problemas, será que ela não vê que eu sou uma garota e não um menino traveco?

Agora o mais faltal...

O que dar para **James Potter**? – Ah, eu não sei. Não sei direito do que ele gosta... PERA AÍ! EU SEI SIM!

Ta Lily, o que você gostaria de ganhar nesse Natal se você ainda fosse uma certinha nerd?

Já sei! Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo!

Lily Evans, você é DEMAIS.

- -

É, depois dessa conclusão maluca do que dar para quem, eu resolvi ir dormir, super relaxada. Ah, como era bom ser marota.

* * *

**Woow! Demorei mais postei hoho' (tá arroz, que merda que você escreveu agora)**

**sorry, sorry pela demora, mas é que, com taaantas provas e tals, e ainda sem internet por duas semanas é foda... haha, o próximo capítulo vai ser o do Natal. Prometo postar o mais rápido possível, mas enquanto isso, lá vai um pedaciinho do cap. 10:**

" — O que é isso?

— É um papel de presente.

— Não idiota, o que tem DENTRO dele? — Argh, por que a Sophie simplesmente não abria logo o presente do Sírius?

— Abra que você vai descobrir.— Obrigada Sírius.

— Mas o que... — Sophie perdeu a a fala. Mas também, não era pra menos. O "presente" dela era uma carta. E eu não pude me contar e tive que ler né? _"Não Sol, eu não sou apaixonado pela Lene, por isso nós não estamos namorando. Não Sol, eu não vou pedir a Lene em namoro porque não é isso que eu quero, a única coisa que eu quero, é que a pessoa que recebeu esta carta de presente de Natal seja minha namorada. Eu te amo Soh. Quer namorar comigo?"_ SÍRIUS BLACK PEDINDO SOPHIE BLAKESLEE EM NAMORO! MERLIN, VOCÊ É MALÍGNO! Haha! "


	10. Natal parte um

Capítulo 10 - Natal / primeira parte.

Esse seria o primeiro Natal que eu passaria em Hogwarts se eu estivesse como eu sou normalmente, mas fala sério, eu era o JAMES. Um James baixinho e ruivo, e com seios, mas O JAMES! Bem, apesar de que todos os meus amigos (com excessão da Marlene) estivessem em Hogwarts comigo no Natal, não pude deixar de sentir falta da minha família. Fiquei me perguntando se o James sentia isso também, ou se só eu sentia por ainda não estar acostumada com a situação.

A hora da troca de presentes chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Ah, fala sério, eu nunca passei um Natal em Hogwarts, era tão estranho. Nós sentamos no chão do salão comunal, todos com nove presentes na não cada.

— Tá, quem vai ser o primeiro a estregar os presentes?

— Deixa eu! Deixa eu! — Sophie pediu empolgada.

— Vá lá Sol.

— Esse primeiro aqui, é pra Lily. — Ela de entregou uma caixinha vermelha com um lacinho verde. Bem a cara dela. Já dava pra saber de quem era cada presente que ela segurava. Ela escolhia o papel de presente com as cores favoritas das pessoas. Abri meu presente. Era uma pulseira com vários pingentes, um pomo de ouro, uma pena, dois Ss, dois Js, um L, um R, um F, um A e um óculos. Claro, todos com um grande significado para mim. Eu percebi, e dentre as letras dos meus amigos ali presentes faltou a do Peter. Mas eles se detestavam, então nem liguei.

— Amiga! Que lindo, eu amei de verdade, obrigada. — Disse colocando a pulseira no braço.

— Que bom que gostou. Agora, esse aqui é pro Sie! — Ela disse entregando a ele um pacote azul e preto. Ele abriu rapidamente o pacote e viu um bilhete em voz alta.

— " Eu te dou o seu presente de verdade depois se você prometer que eu vou ser a primeira a ganhar na sua vez. " . Sophie, você não presta.

— Eu sei que não. Agora, abre esse James. — Ela disse estregando a ele outro pacote verde e vermelho. Ele abriu e viu um caderno em branco.

— O que é isso?

— Você não me disse esses dias que queria desabafar em algum lugar? então... Achei legal a ideia de te dar um diário.

— Ah, valeu. Mas, cara, você por acaso anota tudo que a gente fala?

— Não, não, só tenho boa memória mesmo. Remus, abre esse aqui. — Ela lhe entregou uma caixinha verde com uma fita amarela.

— L ? — Ele perguntou enquanto observava a corrente com um pingente "L".

— L de Loura, seu bobo.

— Ah Soh. Valeu mesmo, muito bacana.

— Eu sei que eu sou demais. Jan, abre o seu. — Ela lhe estendeu uma caixinha idêntica a do Remus, só que Rosa e branca.

— Tá, e esse "L" é de que? — Ela perguntou olhando para o colar exatamente igual ao do Moony.

— Lobinho. — Todos rimos. — Certo. Frank e Alice já receberam o presente deles semana passada, mas eu não podia deixar de dar alguma coisa. Então eu comprei uma barra de chocolate pra cada um. Eu sei que vocês são chocólatras.

— Valeu amiga.

— Brigadão Sol.

— Emmie... Eu consegui para você uma foto do Sírius sem camisa rebolando na festa de aniversário da Lily no ano passado. — Ela disse entregando a foto.

— Ah! Eu nem acredito! OBRIGADA AMIGA! Eu te amo,cara!

— O QUE? COMO VOCÊ CONHEGUIU ESSA FOTO?

— Tenho contatos Sie, querido. E Peter... Eu não comprei nada pra você. — Ela disse sorrindo.

— É, eu já esperava por isso. — Ele disse retibuindo o sorriso com a mesma intensidade.

— Posso entregar os meus agora? — Perguntei.

— Vai lá, Prongs.

— Esse é o da Sol. — Eu não vou nem citar o surto dela quando recebeu a pulseira. — Esse aqui é o do Remus.

— Lily, cara! Valeu! Eu estava louco atrás desse livro!

— Eu sei. Ele aqui é o da JPgirl.

— AAAAAAAAAAH! — Sim, isso foi um grito.

— Calma aí Jan.

— Ah Lily, eu nem acredito que você comprou!

— Pois é, mas acredite, por que eu comprei. E, er... Sírius, olha o seu. — Ele viu a camisa.

— Hum... Muito bacana mesmo, mas eu ainda ia gostar mais se algumas palavras mudassem de lugar.

— Como assim?

— Assim. — Ele vez um gesto com a varinha, e a letra "C" trocou de lugar com a letra "G". Então a frase que era "Less Ego, more eco" agora se encontrava "Less eco, more ego". Eu ri escandalosamente. — Adorei. — Ele disse sorrindo.

Depois de todos entregarem seus respectivos presentes, tendo eu ganhado uma corça de pelúcia do James, a pulseira da Sophie,, um esmalte rosa da Jannie (que eu realmenete não sei se vou usar), uma fita de cabelo do Remus (eu adoro fitas de cabelo), uma caixa de chocolate do Peter, um chaveiro do Frank, um colar lindo da Alice e, bem... uma foto trouxa de um homem musculoso sa Emmyllie (? - ela tem problemas, eu falo sério). Só faltou o Sírius dar os presentes dele.

— Muito bem. Sol, eu vou te dar o seu primeiro, por que eu realmente quero o meu presente. Mas por favor, só abra depois que todos os outros tiverem aberto tá?

— Tudo bem Sie. Anda logo com isso. — Ele destrubuiu os presentes com gosto de depois deu uma piscadinha marota para a Sol. Eu ganhei uma réplica de um pomo de outro. Nossa, eu não sabia que eu era tão vidrada em quadribol assim. Sophie finalmente abriu o presente dela.

— O que é isso?

— É um papel de presente.

— Não idiota, o que tem DENTRO dele? — Argh, por que a Sophie simplesmente não abria logo o presente do Sírius?

— Abra que você vai descobrir.— Obrigada Sírius.

— Mas o que... — Sophie perdeu a a fala. Mas também, não era pra menos. O "presente" dela era uma carta. E eu não pude me contar e tive que ler né? _"Não Sol, eu não sou apaixonado pela Lene, por isso nós não estamos namorando. Não Sol, eu não vou pedir a Lene em namoro porque não é isso que eu quero, a única coisa que eu quero, é que a pessoa que recebeu esta carta de presente de Natal seja minha namorada. Eu te amo Soh. Quer namorar comigo?"_ SÍRIUS BLACK PEDINDO SOPHIE BLAKESLEE EM NAMORO! MERLIN, VOCÊ É MALÍGNO! Haha!

* * *

**Haha! Capítulo pequeno, eu sei, mas eu fiz de propósito! Eu já estou com o Cap. 11 pronto, mas só vou postar se tiver no mínimo mais 5 reviews. Sim, esse é o lado chantagista de Marianna Hoisel, prazer.**

**Ah, quem quiser me dar um cachorro preto de pelúcia eu to aceitando tá?**

**BEIJOSMELIGUEM.**


	11. Natal parte dois

Capítulo 11 - Natal / segunda parte.

— Er... O... O que?

— Você entendeu Sophie.

— M-mas, como assim? Você... Você gosta da Marlene! É apaixonado por ela!

— Não! VOCÊ diz que eu sou apaixonado por ela.

— E não é?

— Claro que não.

— NÃO!

— Sophie, amiguinha, eu pensei que você fosse mais esperta. Se ele fosse apaixonado pela Lene você acha que ele escreveria isso pra você? — Pára tudo! Quem disse isso foi o JAMES?!

— Obrigada por concordar comigo, amigo.

— Não há de que, colega.

— E então Sol? Vai deixar o menino no vácuo ou vai responder a pergunta? — Perguntei ansiosa. Se ela não respondesse "sim" eu matava ela e subia com os vestígios.

— Ah, É MUITA PRESSÃO! Todo mundo olhando pra minha cara! Eu vou surtar desse jeito!

— Tá, então por que você e o Sírius não vão para um lugar sozinhos? — Eu perguntei malíciosa.

— Tá.

— TÁ?! — Todos perguntaram em choque.

— Se formos só eu e o Sírius, a gente pode conversar sobre isso sem interrupções.

— Claro, e se depender de nós dois, vocês podem conversar sozinhos até aqui mesmo. — Alice disse levantando-se com Frank. — Nós vamos namorar um pouquinho. — Ela completou saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

— Eu vou comer. — Peter se pronunciou.

— Eu vou junto. — Emmyllie foi atrás dele. Eu acho que esses dois estão se pegando às escondidas.

— Pois vocês tratem de ir para outro lugar, porque eu e o Remmy vamos namorar aqui mesmo, né amor? — Jannie disse passando os braços pelo pescoço e Remus dando-lhe um selinho enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.

— Total! Procurem o cantinho de vocês.

— Injusto. — Sophie disse se levantando.

— A vida é injusta. — Remus disse piscando marotamente para Sírius, que sorriu se levantando e indo atrás da Sol.

Assim que eles saíram do salão comunal eu e o James nos encaramos.

— Cadê a sua capa de invisibilidade? — Ele me perguntou.

— Em cima do sofá. — Ele correu e pegou equando eu levantava e fomos atrás dos dois pombinhos.

Cara, a Sophie é muito indecisa, como ela ANDA! Ela não sabia se escolhia uma sala vazia, a sala precisa, o corujal ou se ia para os jardins. Ficava andando de um lado para o outro, e o abestalhando o Sírius indo atrás. Até parece que ele não sabia que ela, lá no fundo, só estava enrolando ele.

— Sophie, quer parar de me enrolar e decidir? — Valeu, Six. Finalmente colocando em prática o que eu ensinei! Ah, que orgulho.

— Sie, sabe o que é... É que eu...

— Você não quer ficar comigo?

— Não! Eu quero! Claro que quero. Eu só preso muito a minha amizade com a Lene.

— Mas a Lene vai entender se você ficar comigo, não vai?

— Não é isso, é que a gente prometeu uma para a outra que uma de nós só poderia namorar com você se você já tivesse ficado com as duas.

— E?

— E daí que você já me beijou e nunca beijou ela! Eu estaria traindo a confiança dela!]

— Como assim? Ela nunca te contou que no quarto ano, ela praticamente me sequestou e começou a me beijar numa sala vazia dessas tantas de Hogwarts?

— Não.

— Então ela te enganou, meu bem.

— Quer dizer então, que ela mentiu pra mim, só pra...

— Pra você não poder ficar comigo.

— Que cachorra! Eu vou matar ela! Eu vou trocidar aquela vira-tala pulguenta e sanguinária. — Sophie dizia isso andando, mas Sírius a segurou.

— Em primeiro lugar, o único vira-lata pulguento em hoqwarts sou eu, e em segundo lugar, não me enrola, e me responde. Você quer namorar comigo?

— O-o que?

— Sophie Anne Jonas Blakeslee, — Ele disse ajoelhando-se e segurando a mão dela. — Você aceita ser minha namorada?

— Sie... eu... Ah, seu idiota, é CLARO que eu aceito né?

— Sério? — Ele disse se levantando e encarando-a abobado enquanto ela tagarelava.

— Claro que sim. Quero dizer, por que eu seria uma idiota se não aceitasse não é? Quero dizer, eu passei a minha vida inteira gostando e você e acabo descobrindo que você gosta de mim, e fala sério, eu estou encalhada, não por fanta de homem em Hogwarts, mas por falta de homem ao meu nível em Hogwarts, além de tudo, até a Jannie e o Remus já se acertaram, eu eu seria uma idiota de deixar escapar uma oportunidade dessas, principalmente por se tratar de Sírius Black, o garoto por quem eu sou apaixonada desde os 12 anos de idade, então se eu respondesse que não eu seria mais burra do que eu sou, e isso seria insanidade por que eu... — Ela não conseguiu completar o discursso, por que Sírius a beijou, onw, que meigo. Agora eu era a única encalhada. Culpa do James.

— Eu te amo, Sol.

— Eu também amo você, Sie.

Eles se beijaram outra vez. Tá, isso já estava ficando meloso demais para a minha pessoa. Saí de baixo da capa de invisibilidade e enfiei o dedo no beijo daquelas boquinhas grudadas. Meu dedo ficou cheio de baba.

— ECA! Saliva de casal! Que nojo! Prefiro meleca de Trols.

— Engraçadinha. — Sírius disse abraçando Sophie pela cintura.

— Então... Vocês estão justos, juntos mesmo?

— É né, parece que sim.

— Finalmente. — James disse tirando a capa de invisibilidade de cima dele.

— Tá, então vamos voltar para o salão comunal, por que agora temos um casal de louros para interromper.

— Lily, você é muito cruel.

— Sei disso, Jay. Sei disso.

Saímos e deixamos o novo casal à sós. E vindo de Sírius e Sophie eu nem quero pensar no que eles fizeram depois que saímos de lá. Sem dúvidas, aquele foi o melhor natal de toda a minha vida.

* * *

**N/A: Pessoooooooas! Tá eu n resisti! Postei logo! Mas fiquei triste de não ter conseguido as cinco reviews D:**


	12. O baile

Capítulo 12 - Baile.

Claro, claro. É normal todas as meninas ficarem ansiosas por causa de um baile idiota para comemorar o aniversário de não sei quantos mil anos de Hogwarts. Só que EU, Lily Evans, não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com isso.

— Qual é, Lily! Você é a única garota que não vai pro baile?

— Sabe, minha querida amiga, Sophie. Eu tenho certeza que se você não estivesse namorando o Padfoot você também não iria.

— Mas Lily! É um baile HISTÓRICO!

— E desde quando alguma de nós duas se interessa por isso?

— Ah, qual é! Por favor! Nem vai ter tanta graça sem você!

— Sophie! Eu já disse que eu não tenho par, e já disse que sem par eu não vou para porra de baile nenhum! Então me deixa em paz! — Eu disse mergulhando a cara no travesseiro.

— Mas ainda faltam dois dias. Vai que alguém te convida!

— Quem?

— O James, por exemplo. — Ela sorriu malíciosa.

— O que foi que você andou aprontando?

— Nada! Só que... Ele também não tem par. E me disse que estava pensando em chamar uma pessoa... Mas não disse quem.

— Sophie... Claro que não sou eu. Há um mês atrás ele me odiava!

— E agora vocês estão super amigos! Qual é, Lily! Custa ser um pouco otimista?

— Tá bem! Eu vou descer, tá?

— Ah, não! Me ajuda à escolher o vestido!

— Está bem. — Me sentei enquanto ela me mostrava um vestido vermelho super decotado, um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, e um básico azul-bebê.

— Eu nem sei por que estou te mostrando o vermelho. Minha dúvida é mais entre o azul e o preto.

— Vai com os dois.

— HÃ?!

— Sua louca! Somos bruxas, esqueceu? — Eu peguei minha varinha e apontei para os dois vestidos, juntando os dois. Tradução, um vestido azul marinho de uma manga só. PERFEITO.

— Cara! Você é ótima.

— Não que eu queria me gabar, mas eu sei disso!

Descemos e encontramos o Sírius, o Remus, a Jannie e o James. A Jan e o Remmy já se pegando, super básico.

— Amooooor! — Sophie se atirou nos braços de Sírius. Cheguei perto de James e sussurrei.

— Você não cansa de segurar vela.

— Claro que canso. Vou cometer suicídio daqui a pouco. Dois morenos e dois loiros se pegando na minha frente. Meu dia não poderia ser mais legal.

— É a vida. — Suspirei.

— Lily, podemos dar uma volta?

— Tá bem, qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui com esse povo se pegando mesmo.

Fomos andando pelo castelo até chegar nos jardins. Era o primeiro dia de lua-crescente, a noite estava linda.

— Então... O baile é daqui a dois dias né?

— Pois é...

— Tá ansiosa?

— Pra que?

— Pro baile.

— Er... Na verdade... Não.

— Por que não?

— Simples! Porque eu não vou.

— O QUE?! Como assim não vai? Todas as garotas DE HOGWARTS estarão lá!

— Todas, menos eu.

— Por que isso Lily?

— Eu tô sem animo, e tô sem par.

— Ah, mas até lá você arranja animo!

— E o par?

— Bem... Se você achar que eu sou um bom candidato... Eu posso fazer esse esforço por você.

— Ah, James! Sério! Isso é indiretamente um convito pro baile. — Meu olhos brilhavam de alegria e ele me encarava com um sorriso maroto, que há muito tempo eu não via nele.

— Se você preferir eu posso convidar diretamente.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Posso sim. Eu faço qualquer coisa para não passar o baile inteiro pensando em como você deve estar sozinha sem fazer nada socada naquele dormitório. É sofrimento demais, não?

— Ah, James, você não existe!

— Ué! Mas se eu não existo com quem você vai ao baile? — Ele perguntou com fingida preocupação. Abracei ele pelo percoço.

— Brigada, Jay.

— Tá, tá! Menos, menos! Pára! Tá me sufocando. — Soltei-o rapidamente.

— Foi mau.

— Tudo bem. Vamos voltar pro salão comunal. Não faz bem para a reputação do monitor-chefe ficar andando por Hogwarts há essa hora.

Os dois dias passaram voando. E as meninas do emu dormitório deram A LOUCA, no dia do baile, LITERALMENTE falando. Era maquiagem trouxa de um lado, escova de cabelo de outro, toalhas, vestidos, brincos. AAH, eu estava enlouquecendo.

Depois que todas as meninas estavam com seus cabelos perfeitamente arrumados e trocavam de roupa, eu FINALMENTE tive coragem de entrar no banheiro sem temer ser estraçalhada se demorasse.

Quando eu finalmente fiquei pronta, Emmyllie e Alice já haviam descido, a Jannie estava muito nervosa. Eu tive que dar quatro calmantes trouxas para ela se acalmar.

— Pronta? — Sophie perguntou.

— Acho que sim.

— Você só vai saber quando descer. — Eu disse. Jannie respirou fundo.

— Tá certo. — Ela abriu a porta do dormitório e desceu.

Eu e Sophie ficamos na porta por uns dois minutos, mas como não ouvimos gritos nem barulho de pessoas caindo desmaiadas no chão nem sussurros preocupados, relaxamos e sentamos na cada da Alice nos encarando. Eu a observei. Ela usava o vestido que eu havia produzido com auxílio de magia e uma sandália com um salto BEM pequeno preta com um pingente prateado em forma de S. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, mas ela havia feito alguma coisa para deixá-los lisos. Ela me encarava com um olhar preocupado e ansioso.

— Calma. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Fale por você. — Ela retrucou. — Isso tudo é muito novo para nós duas, né? Tipo, quem diria que a gente estaria indo para um baile, com maquiagem, vestidos e cabelo feito, com James Potter e Sírius Black.

— É... Você tem razão.

— Você acha que ele vai gostar de me ver desse jeito? — Ele me perguntou receosa.

— Seria um imbecíl se não gostasse. Vamos. — Eu disse levantando e ela me seguiu.

Descemos e vimos um James Potter com um terno preto, sim, UM TERNO, e um Sírius com um terno cinza. Gosh, esses meninos se superam.

— Uaaaau! Lily? Sol? São vocês mesmo? — Deu um tapa no ombro do Sírius.

— Engraçadinho.

— Vamos? — James parecia ancioso.

Chegamos no salão principal (local da festa, não Lily, sério?) e nos deparamos com um Dumbledore sorridente observando a Professora McGonagall enquanto esta tinha uma conversa animada com a Madame Pomfrey. Eu ainda acho que esses dois tem algum relacionamento secreto ou algo do tipo. Jannie, Remus, Frank e Alice conversavam animadamente numa mesa próxima à pista de dança. Nos juntamos a eles.

— Oi galera. — Eu disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um.

— Uau! Lily, Sophie, são vocês mesmo? — Remus e Frank disseram em uníssono.

— Mereço, viu. — Disse me sentando.

— Pior sou eu. Que tenho um namorado maluco que fica dizendo "Sophie, já que você está de vestido, por que não colocou um mais curto e com um decote maior?", mereço mesmo viu?

Eu ri.

— Ah, qual é, morena. Eu só tava tentando animar as coisas.

— Que coisas?

— As coisas que vão acontecer entre nós dois depois dessa festa. — Ele lhe lançou uma piscadinha marota.

Ah, fala sério. Essa noite promete MUITO.

**N/A: É galera, tudo que é bom, dura pouco, e essa fic só tem mais cinco capítulos, quatro deles já prontos esperando ansiosamente para serem postados. D:**

_**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS! :**_

**Dadi Potter - Poooois é né rapaaz. A Lily e o James são sempre o problema da história! Só um detalhe: Eu simplesmente ESQUECI como é que coloca pro povo anonimo poder escrever, me diz como é, pls? *-***

**Geh Ojis - Continuaando aqui amor, que bom que gostou ;***

**L. Evans P. - Se eu agitar de vez perde a graça pow, a ansiedade é o que faz o povo ler (¬¬'), mas relaxe, no próximo capítulo FINALMENTE acontence alguma coisa interessante entre a Lily e o James.**

**Alguém tá a fim de ver um pedacinho do próximo capítulo? :**

" — Lily... Eu não tô mais a fim de brigar com você... Você me mostrou que não era a menina que eu pensava que era.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, James?

— Que... Eu acho que... Eu acho queestouapaixonadoporvocê.

— O que?! — Como ele conseguiu falar tão rápido?

— Ah, esquece. — E falando isso ele me beijou. "


	13. Dança lenta e romântica, eca

— Sabe, Six, essa não foi a coisa mais inteligente que você já falou em público.

— Ah, qual é gente, o Padfoot tem seus momentos. — Disse rindo.

— Lily, vamos dançar? — James perguntou como quem não quer nada.

— Como assim "vamos dançar" ?

— Simples, a gente levanta e começa a mexer o corpo no meio da pista de dança.

— Eu ADORO esse lado maroto que o Jay reprime. — Sophie falou, piscando pra mim. Será que eu também reprimia um lado maroto e nem sabia disso?

— Tá, eu vou. — Disse me levantando e seguindo James.

As músicas estavam animadas. E a maioria era de cantores trouxas, o que me deixou com o pensamento tipo "hã? eu nunca vi uma festa de bruxos que quase não tem música de bruxos, comofas?" mas adorei o fato de conhecer a maioria delas. A gente dançou até suar. O que atraiu a atenção de muitas pessoas que ficaram sussurrando "James Potter e Lily Evans? Dançando juntos?" além de fazer o Sírius obrigar a Sophie a dançar com ele. Ela dança maravilhosamente bem, mas tem vergonha de fazê-lo em público. Bem, na verdade, depois que ela se anima, é capaz de ela dançar macarena só calcinha na TV em um programa internacional. Mas SÓ quando ela se anima. Ao contrário disso ela fica super nervosa.

Depois de um série de quinze músicas super animadas e agitadas, começou a tocar uma música trouxa super calma, em que vários casais se levantaram e começaram a dançar agarradinhos. Dei um suspiro e voltei para a mesa, que naquele momento estava vazia. James me seguiu.

— Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou sentado na cadeira ao meu lado.

— Nada demais. Só não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— E como você não estar se sentindo bem não é nada demais?

— Deixa pra lá, James. É só que, pra que eu ia ficar em um lugar onde só tem casais se pegando? É... É ridículo.

— Se você fosse um desses casais não acharia ridículo.

— Por que você tem essa mania de retrucar tudo que eu falo?

— Por que você tem essa mania de me irritar?

— Por que você tem mania de sempre responder as minhas perguntas com outras perguntas?

— Eu não sei. Só sei que é assim.

— Por favor, James. Eu estou falando sério com você. Dá pra você escutar por cinco minutos sem a gente brigar?

— Vem cá. — Ela me puxou em direção à saída do salão principal.

— Pra onde você está me levando, criatura?

— Pra fora.

Eu bufei.

— Isso eu percebi.

Paramos em frente ao lago negro. A lua estava tão linda quanto a dois dias atrás. Ele respirou fundo e comentou sobre a àgua do lado que deveria estar fria. Aquele menino é normal? Depois ele soltou um suspiro e me encarou.

— Lily... Eu não tô mais a fim de brigar com você... Você me mostrou que não era a menina que eu pensava que era.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, James?

— Que... Eu acho que... Eu acho queestouapaixonadoporvocê.

— O que?! — Como ele conseguiu falar tão rápido?

— Ah, esquece. — E falando isso ele me beijou.

Putz, eu acho que não há palavras que descrevam o que eu senti quando meus lábios encontraram os dele. Aquele beijo não foi como os anteriores, quando eu pulava em cima dele e o agarrava, e nem como aqueles em que ele me agarrava e eu gritava com ele. Aquele havia algo de especial. Era uma coisa recíproca, e eu não podia me sentir melhor. Depois do que me pareceram séculos, nos separamos, os dois ofegantes.

— Tá, agora você pode responder o que você quis dizer com "você me mostrou que não era a menina que eu pensava que era" ? — Perguntei sorrindo.

— Você é a garota mais meiga, engraçada, carinhosa, companheira e leal que eu conheço, Lily.

— Hum... Eu acho que eu perco pra Sophie.

— Então vocês empatam.

— Se a gente empata, por que não é ela com você aqui?

— Porque... Porque... Ah, sei lá.— Eu ri. — Quer deixar o interrogatório de lado e dançar no lugar onde só tem casais?

— Como assim? Nós somos um casal? — Perguntei brincando.

— Só se você achar legal formar um casal com o cara mais nerd, certinho e correto de toda Hogwarts?

— Correção. Você ERA assim. A convivência com os marotos está acabando com a sua sanidade mental.

— Não, não. É a convivencia com você mesmo. Mas e então, topa?

— Deixa eu ver... Dançar num lugar onde só tem casais com o cara que eu sou apaixonada desde o quarto ano? Ah, acho que eu sobrevivo à isso.

Corremos de volta ao Salão Principal, onde ainda tocava uma série de músicas lentas e muito melosas. A gente dançou um pouco. Eu morrendo de medo de pisar no pé do James. Eu era uma negação em música lenta.

Agradeci à Merlin por voltarem a tocar músicas agitadas logo depois que começamos à dançar, e eu me deparei com uma Sophie Blakeslee rebolando até o chão, um Sírius, uma Alice e um Frank rindo da cena, um Remus e uma Jannie conversando na mesa e Emmyllie se pegando com um cara não-identificado do outro lado do salão.

— Tá bem. — Disse aproximando-me da garota rebolante. — Ela bebeu _o que?_

— Acredite ou não, só cinco copos de cerveja amantegada. — Sírius respondeu entre risos.

— Só isso?

— Que eu tenha visto, só.

— Olha o namorado que ela foi arranjar. — Eu disse reprimindo o riso. — Sophie, você não acha que está exagerando?

— Na verdade, Lily, não. E eu... POR QUE VOCÊ E O JAMES ESTÃO DE MÃOS DADAS?!

Ela gritou tão alto que metade das pessoas pararam para ver a cena.

— Ah gente, calma aí! Eu não posso mais segurar a mão de uma garota? — James tentou descontrair sem sucesso.

— Quando essa garota é Lily Evans, a pessoa que há um mês atrás você alegava odiar acima de todas as coisas, acho que não é normal.

— Ela tem razão, é estranho. — Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

— Olha, tava tudo muito bom, mas eu acho que já vou subir. — Alice disse boceijando e puxando Frank com ela.

— Então, Sol... O que você acha de fazermos aquelas coisas?

— Sabe Six, você me deixa louca... — Ela disse quase beijando-o e passando a mão em seus cabelos. — Mas hoje não vai dar, tô cansada, vem Lily.

Ela disse me puxando. Só tive tempo de acenar para o dois meninos que olhavam estáticos para nós duas que nos afastávamos. Chegamos ao dormitório e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi pular na cama.

— Só espero que a Emmyllie não traga ninguém da Corvinal pra cá. — Murmurei.

— Acho que não. — Sophie respondeu. — a Tia Minnie quase expulsou ela da última vez.

— Tem razão... — E essa foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de ficar inconsiente e dormir de forma tão pesada como eu nunca tinah feito antes.

* * *

**N/A:**

**oooooi galeeera, desculpe a demoora**

**Oh, vou aproveitar aqui pra fazer uma propaganda muuito tosca para minha querida amigã Emmelie Summers**

**Pra quem gosta de Scorpius/Lily ela tá escrevendo uma fic LINDA *-* :**

**.net/s/5435285/1/Crazier**

**Só vou avisando que ela é meio maluca, e que só atualiza quando tem reviews, chega a ser pior que eu ¬¬'**

**E pleaaaase, ela desiste muito fácil das coisas, a fic é linda, muuuito perfeita, gente, então POR FAVOR, me ajudem à convencê-la a NÃO desistir da fic tá?**

**Mas voltando a falar da minha fic... Só mais quatro capítulos D:. **

**NÃO ESQUECEM DE DEIXAR REVIEWS! E fazendo mais chantagem, eu sou capaz de fazer a Lily ficar com o Severo se eu quiser ¬¬' (apesar de eu não ser louca o suficiente para fazer isso, é macabro demais oO)**

**_RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:_**

**L. Evans P. - KKKKKKK, cara, você é ÓTIMA! Tá aqui o próximo capítulo, espero que você goste. E pow, eu só deixo de responder as reviews de vez em quando, assim você me magôa *fazendo cara de cachorrinho pidão.**

**Vanessa S. - Que bom que está gostando. Vou postar o mais rápido possível e daqui a pouco eles voltam ao normal, tá? BEIIIJOS ;***


	14. Eu sonhei com o beijo do James

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Ah, que lindo o meu sonho! Eu, com o James dançando, e eu nem tinha pisado no pé dele. Só em sonho mesmo...

Comecei a rir com os meus pensamentos e tentei me lembrar de algo que houvesse acontecido na noite anterior, mas não obtive sucesso, só conseguia pensar no meu sonho. E no meu beijo... Ah, como eu queria que aquele sonho se transformasse em realidade.

— Humm... Sonhando acordada, Lily Evans?— Sophie perguntou me trazendo de volta à realidade.

— Ah amiga, eu tive um sonho tão bom. — Eu disse indo até sua cama.

— E será que esse sonho tem alguma coisa a ver com ontem à noite?

— O que é que teve ontem a noite? — Perguntei forçando a memória.

— Amiga! Você e o Jay... Dança... Beijo.. Os dois agarradinhos... Tá lembrada?

— Ah. Meu. Merlin. — Eu disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto. — NÃO FOI SONHO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! O JAMES ME AMA, O JAMES ME AMA! — Eu comecei a gritar pulando na cama. Uma coisa bem infantil, mas necessária.

— Cala a boca, Lily, tem gente querendo dormir aqui! — Emmyllie reclamou me jogando um travesseiro.

— Mas Emmy! Não é todo dia que você descobre que o cara dos seus sonhos te ama.

— Vai comemorar beijando ele poxa.

— Ahh, eu nem acredito! Finalmente o Jay percebeu que eu amava ele mais o que ele me odiava! Eu... — Parei ao perceber o que tinha acabado de falar. Se eu e ele tínhamos finalmente nos entendido, não deveríamos ter voltado ao normal.

Havia várias possibilidades se formando em minha mente. Primeira, o James não estava apaixonado por mim, ele só se deixou envolver naquela noite. Segunda eu jamais voltaria ao normal. Terceira, eu tinha voltado ao normal mas não tinha percebido isso ainda. Acho que eu devo ter ficado em estado de choque, por que depois de alguns minutos de análise sobre o que havia acontecido, Sophie me chamou.

— Lily! LILY! Você tá bem? — Ela perguntou me sacodindo.

— Estou... Eu acho.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada...

— Como assim não aconteceu nada? Você tá com algum problema? Como você pode estar com um problema e não ter acontecido nada?

— Não aconteceu NADA Sophie, esse é o problema.— Eu disse saindo da cama. — Lembra que eu te valei sobre o que aconteceu comigo e com o James? — Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. — Então! Depois de ontem, tudo deveria ter voltado ao normal. Meu Merlin, Sol! O que deu errado?

— Calma, Lils. Deve haver alguma explicação.

— É bom que tenha mesmo! Eu tô ficando desesperada.

— Calma nós... Nós vamos falar com o James. Troca de roupa, rápido!

— Tá. — Pulei para o banheiro, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e troquei de roupa mais rápido que nunca e desci com Sophie que também estava devidamente arrumada.

Descemos e para a minha surpresa, James, Sírius, Remus e Frank estavam sentados no sofá so salão comunal conversando animadamente. Eu me aproximei devagar e sussurrei no ouvido do que tinha os cabelos mais bagunçados.

— Jay?

— Lily! — Ele levantou em um pulo. — E - eu... Eu queria falar com você... _à sós._ — Eu não esperava por isso. Acho que ele viu isso na minha expressão facial, pois se apressou a completar. — Não é nada demais. É que, bem... É rápido, eu só não quero que esse povo entrão fique se metendo.

— Ah, claro.

— Vamos? — Ele falou pegando em minha mão. Saímos pelo buraco do retrato rapidamente, mas deu tempo de ouvir uma risada abafada o Sírius e a Sophie perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Essa ansiedade tava me matando.

Fomos andando pelo castelo inteiro em silêncio, a única coisa que me tranquilizava um pouco era que ele estava segurando a minha mão de uma forma tão doce... Tão meiga... Paramos em um corredor vazio, e eu tinha a impressão de já ter estado ali com ele antes. Forcei a memória mas não consegui lembrar de nada importante. Talvez nós tivéssemos passado por ali em um dia de aula qualquer. Olhei para ele.

Ele me encarava de uma forma indescritível. LITERALMENTE indescritível, eu não conseguia descifrar o que ele estava sentindo. Preocupação, medo, ansiedade, nervosismo, alegria... ou tudo junto. Mas é possível sentir tudo isso de uma vez só.

— Lily... — Ele começou. — Eu queria que soubesse que o que aconteceu ontem à noite não vai mais se repetir tá? Eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer uma coisa dessas com você.

Espera um pouco. Ele me chamou até lá pra dizer que estava ARREPENDIDO de ter me beijado?! Que ele tinha se arrependido da noite passada? Se arrependido da noite que tinah feito de mim a pessoa mais feliz do mundo? Eu preferia ter ficado dormindo no meu quarto. Eu realmente não devia ter acordado... Não, não podia ser verdade, pareceu tão verdadeiro... Tive que me controlar para não chorar e recuperar o equilíbrio para não cair. Respirei fundo por um minuto e fechei os olhos. Senti as lágrimas vindo, tive que me controlar ainda mais. E tudo que ele tinha dito na noite passada foi só da boca pra fora? Tudo bem então... Eu era forte. Ia sobreviver à isso. Eu acho.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, abri os olhos mas não tive coragem de encará-lo.

— Tudo bem James, se você acha isso, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eu entendo e...

— Lily! — Ele interrompeu e eu finalmente o encarei. Ele estava sorrindo. COMO ELE PODERIA ESTAR SORRINDO?! — O que foi que aconteceu ontem?

— Se não me falha a memória você me beijou e depois dançamos juntos. — Disse tentando demonstrar indiferença.

— Eu não me arrependi do que eu fiz.

— Não?

Eu o encarei incrédula. Ele era maluco ou o que?

— Não... Na verdade, eu me arrependi _do modo_ que eu fiz.

— Do que você está falando?

— Lily, quer namorar comigo?

— O que? — Não entendi. PÁRA TUDO! Ele me em NAMORO?!

— Tá, er... eu sei que você entendeu a pergunta, mas mesmo assim eu repito... Lily Evans... — Ele se ajoelhou e pegou em minha mão. Do jeito que ele é tímido eu duvido que ele fizesse isso se tivesse alguém passando. — Quer ser _minha namorada_ ?

— Jaay... É CLARO QUE EU QUERO CARA! COMO É QUE VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA?! ALÔ! SOU EU, LILY EVANS! A MENINA QUE FOI APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ DURANTE UMA VIDA! Ah Jay, eu NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ ME MATA DE SUSTO E DE PREOCUPAÇÃO E DEPOIS ME PEDE EM NAMORO? QUAL É! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! E EU... Eu... Eu tô falando mais que a boca né?

Ele riu. E olhou para os lados. Eu o acompanhei. Estava realmente me lembrando do lugar. Foi o lugar onde aquela troca maluca aconteceu.

— Está.

— Ah.

— Então... — Ele disse segurando minha mão.

— Então?

— Somos namorados agora?

— É claro que somos. — E ele me beijou. Um beijo muito mais intenso e apaixonado que o da noite anterior. Eu estava nas nuvens. Não podia ficar melhor. Se eu pudesse parar o tempo, pararia ali, exatamente naquele momento. Mas eu não podia fazer isso... E de repente, uma luz tomou conta do lugar. E tudo ficou branco.

Merda. Isso era hora de voltar ao normal?

* * *

**oooooooooi, poisé geente é o seguiinte, a fic tá acabaando, e só faltam 3 capítulos, dois deles estão prontos, e também são curtinhos. Mas NÃO ME MATEM POR CAUSA DISSO, o último capítulo já está na metade e tá ENORME, acho que é o maior que eu já escrevi pra LI.**

**Poisé, ó se vocês estiverem gostando, eu queria que me desse uma forcinha e participacem dessa comunidade no orkut:**

( Anny Jonas. [o link tá no meu perfil]

**essa comunidade é para a divulgação das minhas fics e tals, e se vocês quiserem divulgar as fics de vocês tem um tópico lá só pra isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, não esqueçam de deixar reviews!**

**E por falar em reviews...**

**L. Evans P. - Minha fiel escudeira, ou melhor, minha fiel leitora. Também sou leitora fiel da sua fic e estou REVOLTADA pela demora na atualização! aaah eu to enlouqueceendo! sua fic é ótima, sou fã dela (tá, e GENTE, PASSEM LÁ, vale a pena *momento 'garota propaganda' on). Anyway, destrocaram amoor aushaushaus, tava na hora já né? \o/**

**SophyJB, ou melhor dizendo... EMMYLLIE SUMMERS! - COMO VOCÊ OUSA ENTRAR NA MINHA CONTA E MANDAR AQUELE REVIEW SEM NEM DIZER QUE ERA VOCÊ?! EU FIQUEI LOUCA \Z. Tá, mas que bom que gostou, também adorei escrever aquilo. BJO**

**Vanessa S. - SE BEIJAAARAM \o/ que bom que está gostando, continue lendo ;***

**HellaAdams - Wooooooow! Obrigada pelo "sua ideia foi foda" estou me sentindo uma Deusa agora ^^ (zoaando). Que bom que gostou amor, continue lendo.**

**p.S:**

**para aquelas pessoainhas que acham que o Jay e a Lily vão viver felizes para sempre depois desse último beijo eu... SÓ LAMENTO!**

**AMO TOOOOOOODAS VOCÊS! beijoos !**


	15. Odeio a minha vida

Nada poderia ser pior do que voltar ao normal logo naquele instante.

Tentei ao máximo aproveitar meu último momento como maroto aprofundando o beijo, e James, graças aos deuses colaborou. Mas de repente, algo dentro de mim começou à gritar. O que eu estava fazendo? Deixando ninguém mais, ninguém menos que _James Potter_ me beijar?! Esse pensamento me assustou por um instante, e eu voltei à me concentrar no momento.

De repente, uma raiva repentina tomou conta de mim. E O QUE? EU ESTAVA BEIJANDO JAMES POTTER?! Empurrei-o para longe de mim e gritei:

— POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ _PENSA_ QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO?

— Beijando você? — Ele disse com aquele irritante sorriso maroto.

— Ah, Potter, poupe-me. POR QUE você fez isso?!

— Lily! Você me agarrou!

— O QUE?! É CLARO QUE EU NÃO AGARREI VOCÊ POTTER! QUEM EM SÃ CONSIÊNCIA AGARRARIA A PESSOA QUE MAIS ODEIA NESSE MUNDO? POUPE-ME! VOCÊ JÁ TEVE DESCULPAS MELHORES!

— Lily! Eu estou falando sério! Você me agarrou assim que a gente pegou naquele treco idiota.

— EU NÃO SEI DE QUE TRECO VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! — Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo tentando relaxar. Um pouco mais calma, completei. — E é EVANS, Potter.

— Evans Potter é um sobrenome lindo!

— POTTER! QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE REPETIR PARA VOCÊ PARAR DE FALAR ESSA COISA RIDÍCULA DO SOBRENOME EVANS POTTER!

— Ah, Lily, quando o nosso querido Elvendork nascer, você vai estar usando esse sobrenome, sabia?

— Potter, o nome do meu filho NÃO VAI SER ELVENDORK!

— Mas Elvendork é unissex, Lily! E Elvendork James Potter soa bonitinho...

— O NOME DO MEU FILHO VAI SER HARRY! E NÃO ELVENDORK JAMES POTTER!

— Tá, tá! Mas Harry James Potter é um nome lindo e você tem que adimitir.

— É UM NOME BONITO SIM, MAS EU NÃO VOU ME CHAMAR LILY EVANS POTTER! EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM VOCÊ!

— Lily...

— Que é?

— Você acabou de concordar com uma coisa que eu falei.

O que? Eu havia concordado com o Potter? E nós estávamos discutindo o nome do nosso filho? Ah, pelo amor de Deus!

— ME DEIXA EM PAZ POTTER!

E dizendo isso eu saí correndo para o dormitório, ignorando Sophie e Jannie que perguntaram se havia acontecido alguma coisa, pulei na cama e adormeci.

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, minha cabeça latejava de dor. Resmunguei um pouco e levantei. Arrastando-me até o banheiro fui recobrando os sentidos e lembrando do que havia acontecido do dia anterior.

Lembrei de tudo. Da Lily marota, o James nerd, do Natal, do baile, do _beijo_, do pedido em _namoro..._

Se James Potter naquele estado se apaixonou por mim, eu não deveria estar apaixonada por ele? Mas eu o odiava tanto... Mas... Eu _sabia_ que gostava dele. Ahh, que confuso. Eu o amava demais para adimitir meu ódio, e o odiava demais para adimitir o meu amor. Isso era injusto. Quando eu resolvi fazer a loucura que eu fiz achei que seria mais fácil.

Me encarei no espelho e não gostei nem um pouco do que vi. Uma menina pálida, aparentemente cansada, com os cabelos completamente despenteados.

— Merda... — Murmurei e entrei no banho.

Demorei muito tempo lá. Só saí quando ouvi a Sophie me chamando do lado de fora do banheiro.

— Oi Sol...

— Você não vai para a aula?

— Não... Eu... Vou ficar aqui um pouquinho e já vou descendo. Aí você aproveita a minha ausencia na primeira aula e senta do lado o Sírius... Quero dizer... Do Black.

— Por que eu sentaria ao lado so Sírius?

— Porque vocês dois são namorados.

Ela riu.

— Que idéia, Lily! O Sie gosta da Lene, lembra?

— HÃ?! — Meu Deus. Será que tudo... Absolutamente TUDO tinha sido esquecido? Será que tudo tinha voltado ao normal? — Sophie... Hoje é quarta-feira?

— Er... não... hoje é sexta! Amiga! ACORDA!

— Ah, meu Merlin! O Natal!

— Falta um mês ainda, relaxe.

— RELAXE! COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU RELAXE?! — Parai ao lembrar que ela não estava entendendo nada. Não era justo... A Sophie e o Sírius, A Jannie e o Remus, eu e o Pot.. e o James. — Eu... Eu preciso descer.

Saí correndo para o salão comunal com a esperança de sentar no sofá e ficar o dia inteiro sozinha, mas infelizmente, já havia alguém ocupando o sofá, e esse alguém não era ninguém menos que James Potter.

* * *

**N/A:**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Nãão me maaaaaaaaaaaatem!**

**geeeente o proximo cap. já vai ser bem maioor tá? Então pls, não me matem por causa dessa miniatura da metade de um capítulo, olha eu sei que metade de vocês vai querer me engolir, mas CALMA, é que eu quero deixar o melhor para o final.**

**faltam só dois cap. , mas eu tenho uma novidade ÓTIMA! VAI TER EPÍLOGO!**

**\o/ *dancinha feliz...**

**Tá, pra você não me matarem de vez, eu JURO que vou postar ainda essa semana, e JURO que vocês vão gostar do proximo cap, que vai estar BEEEEEEM MAIOOOOOOOR que esse! **

**deny weasley -bem, foi isso que eu quis dizer com "só lamento", a lily é meio louca, sabe? oO, continue lendo, o proximo capítulo vai ser ótimo.**

**S2 Lily. S2 - haha, a Lily fez besteira, só pra variar, mas relaxe, daqui a pouco ela concerta.**

**BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ;***


	16. Barraco no salão principal

— Bom dia, Lily. — Ele me cumprimentou.

— Bom dia Jam... er... Potter.

— Você ia me chamar de James! — Ele exclamou em tom de acusação levantando-se e se aproximando de mim.

— Eu?! Eu não! — Disse na defensiva.

— Claro que ia! Não negue!

— Que ideia mais absurda é essa Ja... Potter ?

— Ah Lily! Meu poupe! Qual é a dificuldade em me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

— E... Eu não sei. — Suspirei derrotada. — Me desculpe... _James._ — Os olhos dele brilharam ao me ouvir chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Sorri internamente. Até que era bom voltar a ter aquele tipo de poder sobre ele. — Sabe James, me desculpe pelo modo com que eu te trato. Amar alguém que aparentemente te odeia não é nada fácil. Eu sei exatamente como você se sente.

— Bom, eu... Pera aí! Como assim você _sabe_ como eu me sinto? — Eu bufei, não estava com paciencia para explicar todo o que havia acontecido. Então me ocorreu que a McGonagall havia me dito que as duas pessoas que tocassem no _inverteruns_ lembrariam de tudo depois de voltarem ao normal. Eu poderia tentar isso. Respirei fundo.

— James, o que foi que você fez ontem? — Ele me lançou um sorriso malicioso e eu apressei-me a completar. — ANTES de me beijar!

Ele parou e ficou pensando por um tempo, até que seus olhos se arregalaram em um misto de compreensão, surpresa e preocupação. Ele finalmente havia lembrado.

— Meu Merlin! LILY!

— Eu sei, é terrível.

— É MARAVILHOSO!

— O QUE?!

— A Lily me ama, a Lily me ama, a Lily me ama... — Ele cantava pulando no sofá como uma criança de cinco anos.

— James, desce daí! Nós temos um grande problema pra resolver!

— Que grande problema, meu amor? — Ele disse finalmente parando de cantar e descendo do sofá, recuperando o pouco de integridade que ainda tinha.

— James! Ninguém se lembra de nada! Só nós dois! A Sophie não tá namorando com o Sírius, e a Jannie ainda desmaia quando vê o Remus! O tempo nem passou!

— Tá... Agora sim nós temos um problema. Mas a parte da Sophie com o Sírius eu acho que posso resolver. Já volto.

Ele disse dirigindo-se ao dormitório feminino. Só aí que eu lembrei que eu deixei a Sophie lá sozinha com cara de tacho. Ela provavelmente devia estar pensando que eu tinha surtado de vez. Sentei-me no sofá que até então estava sendo ocupado por um James cantante e pulante e suspirei. Como é que ele ia resolver a história da Sophie com o Sírius.

— O QUEEEEEEE?! EU VOU MATAR AQUELE IDIOTA! — Eu ouvi um grito do dormitório feminino vindo de uma voz bem conhecida.

De repente, Sophie estava descendo as escadas enfurecida, passou pelo buraco do retrato e nem me viu. James apareceu logo depois dando risada.

— O que foi? — Perguntei desesperada.

— Bem... Digamos que eu nunca fui muito com a cara da McKinnon.

— Ah, meu Merlin, o acordo das duas! — Saí correndo com James logo atrás de mim. Se eu bem conhecia a Sophie, e eu realmente conhecida, se ele não matasse a Marlene e nem arrancasse algum membro dela, ela ia sair com alguma parte do corpo roxa ou quebrada.

Seguimos ela até o salão principal. Sophie estava com muita raiva. Ela parou em frente à Marlene, que levantou, aparentemente surpresa com a raiva dela. Eu e James chegamos mais perto para ouvir o que ele estava falando. E até esse momento, Jannie, Sírius, Remus, Frank e Alice já estavam com a gente.

— Eu não ACREDITO que você fez isso comigo Marlene McKinnon. Eu _confiei_ em você! Como é que você pôde?

— Do que você está falando, amiga? — Ela perguntou se levantando.

— Amiga? AMIGA?! Como você pôde me enganar desse jeito e ainda me chamar de amiga?

— Do que você está falando?

— Eu estou falando de você e do Sírius! No quarto ano! Sala vazia e muitos beijos. O que você me diz disso?

— E.. Eu... EU NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO!

— Mas _EU_ sei. E você é a pessoa mais falsa do mundo. Só por que você não coseguiu conquistar o garoto que você gosta você tem que acabar com a MINHA felicidade? Eu pensei que fosse minha amiga, eu pensei que pudesse confiar em você! A gente fez um acordo Marlene! E você me enganou durante TRÊS ANOS! Isso é coisa que se faça?

— Do que elas estão falando? — Sírius sussurrou no meu ouvido. Até aquele instante, o salão principal inteiro estava vendo o barraco.

— Digamos que... elas estão lutando pelo seu território. — Deu um sorriso maroto, e o Sírius ficou realmente assustado.

— E o que seria esse território?

— Você.

Ele ficou boquiaberto e depois voltou a prestar atenção na confusão.

— Se você não confia em você mesma, o problema é seu, não meu!

— Quem te disse que eu não confio em mim mesma?

— Ninguém precisa me dizer. Se você realmente confiassem em si mesma, você não teria agarrado o Sírius e mantido isso em segredo, porque você sabia que depois que agarrasse ele, ele podia querer ficar comigo ao invés de ficar com você. Você preferiria nunca ter um relacionamente de verdade com ele ao vê-lo com qualquer outra pessoa porque você sabia que eu tinha mais chances de ficar com ele! Eu TE ODEIO McKinnon!

— Quer saber? Foi isso mesmo! E quer saber mais! Eu não tô nem aí pra se você me odeia ou não, o que acontece é que você, logo você que se acha tão esperta foi passada pra trás, só lamento por você tá? Mas EU! Marlene McKinnon consegui enganar Sophie Blakeslee durante três anos. Então agora ninguém mais pode dizer que é a mais inteligente, nem que é a mais esperta, por que você não é!

Tá, nem precisa dizer que todo mundo ficou chocado com o que ele falou. Eu realmente nem sei como nenhum professor havia aparecido para terminar com aquilo, pareciam até mais interessados que os alunos. Pensei ter visto uma lágrima no rosto da Sol. Mas acho que só foi impressão, ela é a Sophie, a Sophie não chora.

— Por que tanta inveja?

— Inveja? — Marlene riu. — Me poupe, eu jamais teria inveja de você.

— Você é uma cobra.

— Olha só quem tá falando! A garota que colocva ratos na cama dos irmãos antes de vir pra Hogwarts! A menina perfeita que sai azarando todo mundo por aí e nunca leva detenção só por ser a queridinha dos professores! A menina que usa a morte dos pais como justificativa pra tudo! — Eu não acredito que a Marlene disse aquilo. Foi a coisa mais cruel que eu já ouvi.

— CALA A BOCA! CALA, A, BOCA!

— Venha calar!

— Você pediu. — E assim já dá pra imaginar né? Sophie pulou em cima de Marlene e começou a bater nela. Eu juro que vi sangue. Finalmente os professores resolveram se pronunciar mas elas só se separaram depois que o Sírius e o James se meteram no meio das duas. Os dois segurando a Sophie, que estava praticamente intacta, apenas com um arranhão leve no braço, provavelmente das unhas de Marlene e com os cabelos completamente bagunçados. Marlene estava bem pior. Realmente, a boca dela estava sangrando e o olho esquerdo estava roxo. Os cabelos dela estavam piores que os da Sol e o rosto estava todo arranhado. Três vivas para as pulseiras com pingentes pontudos da Sophie, porque ela não deixa as unhas crescerem a ponto de fazerem aquele estrago.

Marlene estava no chão e não parecia ter forçar para atacar ninguém., já a Sophie, estava com tanta raiva, que Frank e Remus tiveram que ajudar o Sírius e o James a tirá-la de lá. Mas o que é que eu estava fazendo parada no salão principal se a confusão toda já tinha acabado? Saí correndo e fui encontrar os outros.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Geente, MIIIIIIL DESCULPAS pelo atrazo, eu sei que eu disse que eu ia postar ainda naquela semana, mas aí teve um aniversário, depois vários provas e minha internet caiu por dias, depois teve o intersérie do colégio e eu sou a agente esportiva do time do segundo ano científico (nem se acha ela), detalhe, eu sou nono ano. Além disso eu tô super desesperada por causa se química, se eu n tirar oito na prova eu não passo direto, e eu nunca fiquei de final na minha vida.**

**Me desejem sorte. Não sei quando vou postar o último capítulo, mas eu prometo que vai ser o mais rápido que eu puder. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu tinha que fazer um barraco entra a Lene e a Soph, eu ODEIO aquele McKinnon idiota, na minha opinião ela é muito invejosa, hum! (nessa fic, tem algumaas fics que ela até que é legal)**

**Jess Granger Potter - que bom que você está gostando, e me desculpe a demora, normalmente eu posto mais rápido do que isso.**

**L. Evans P. - kpaoksopaksopa ' pra que esse despeero amoor? caaalma, a Lily merece sofrer um pouco, o Jay já sofre tanto na mão dela pow.**

**HellaAdams - AAAAH, suspense é boom :) skoaksoapksoas, que bom que gostou amor, espero que goste desse capítulo também, continue lendo ;*  
**

**Beijoos ;*  
**


	17. Final Feliz

— Soph, você está bem?

— Estou, claro que estou? Por que não estaria? Quer dizer, eu fui engana por três anos por uma garota que eu achava que era minha amiga, mas eu dei uma boa porrada nela, e ela aprendeu a lição, então... Por que eu não estaria bem? É claro que eu ainda estou meio abalada com toda essa história e tals, mas eu não vou ficar me importando com uma vadia, eu sou muito mais eu e...

— SOPHIE! — Sírius gritou.

— EU! — Ela gritou em resposta.

— Eu fui o motivo da briga?

— O que? — Tá ok. Tá na cara que a Sol não havia perbebido o quão óbvio ela havia deixado o motivo da briga.

— Você entendeu a minha pergunta! Responde! Eu fui o motivo da briga.

Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

— Foi... — Meu Merlin, será possível? Eu vi Sophie Anne Jonas Blakeslee CORAR?!

Sírius olhou para os lados. Nós estávamos no salão comunal, ele e Sophie sentados no sofá e o resto da galera em volta.

— Vocês podem nos dar licença?

— Por que? Nós queremos ouvir a conversa também. — Não, não foi o James que disse isso. Nem o Remus, também não foi a Emmy, nem a Alice ou o Frank. Também não fui eu que disse colocando o meu lado maroto reprimido pra fora. Foi a JANNIE. Sim, essas pessoas estão realmente se revelando nos últimos dias, e isso está me assustando um pouco. Será que com essa loucura de volta no tempo e troca de personalidade as pessoas envolvidas adiquiriram uma parte da personalidade de cada uma? Nossa, isso explicaria muita coisa, mas me deixaria extremamente assustada.

— Galera... Por favor, nós precisamos conversar.

— Eles tem razão. — James falou olhando para mim. — Lily, vem comigo? Também preciso conversar com você.

— Pronto, agora são dois futuros casais querendo conversar. — Remus reclamou.

— Vocês dois só estão chateados por que são o único casal que ainda vai demorar pra se entender. Se depender dessa timidez ridícula de vocês, é claro.

— Pera aí, Lily, Você disse que vocês dois vão finalmente se entender?

— Vamos sair logo daqui pra eles conversarem? — Mudei de assunto. Nem eu sabia ao certo o que faria em relação ao James.

Deixamos Sírius e Sophie sozinhos e depois eu fui para o jardim com o James. sentamos embaixo da árvore mais linda (em minha opinião) de todas.

— Essa árvore é linda... — Ele disse. — Mas não me trás boas lembranças.

— Por que não?

— Bem... Você tá ligada que foi aqui que eu pendurei o sebozo de cabeça pra baixo no quinto ano que você me humilhou publicamente não foi?

— Eu te humilhei publicamente? Pior foi quando eu gritei "James" e você falou "Não gosto de dirigir a palavra a pessoas abaixo do meu nível de capacidade mental" no terceiro ano! AQUILO SIM foi humilhante!

— Lily! VOCÊ falou aquilo pra mim, e não o contrário.

— Ah, é. É que eu tinha me acostumado com as suas lembranças em mim sabe? Foi legal ser uma marota.

— Mas você não precisa deixar de ser... Está dentro de você. Eu e você sabemos disso.

— Desculpe...

— Pelo que?

— Por tudo. Pelo modo que eu te tratei todos esses anos. Eu fui realmente uma idiota de não ter percebido que...

— Que... ?

— Que eu era apaixonada por você. — Disse encarando-o nos olhos.

— Isso foi uma declaração? — Perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

— Depende do ponto de vista. — Respondi no mesmo tom. Nós ficamos ali, em silêncio, nos encarando por algum tempo, até que eu resolvi acabar com aquela falta de voz e barulhos e me levantei. — Vamos logo, Jay. Temos que resolver a história de um casal de loirinhos ainda.

— É verdade. E temos que nos certificar que a Sol e o Six estão e pegando e não se matando.

— Positivo.

Fomos até o salão comunal e não tinha mais ninguém lá. Só duas garotas segundanistas que haviam dormido no sofá. Fomos no dormitório feminino e só encontramos Alice e Emmyllie dormindo.

— Certo, você vai no dormitório masculino e eu vou na biblioteca.

— Por que você não vai no dormitório masculino comigo? eu fui no feminino com você!

— Por que não fica bem pra uma monitora chefe ir no dormitório masculino! E sabe-se lá o que eu vou encontrar naquele recinto!

— Qual é Lils! Você sabe que lá não tem nada de mais.

Suspirei derrotada.

— Tá bem. Vamos. — Ok, eu realmente queria que o Jay estivesse certo e que eu não encontrasse nada demais naquele recinto dos infernos. Mas como a vida tem essa mania chata de ser injusta comigo, ele estava errado. Tá, graças à MERLIN nós achamos a Sol e o Six, mas eu preferiria não ter achado. Por que os dois estavam dormindo na mesma cama, so Sírius só de cueca e a Sol de calcinha e com uma camisa do Six. Totalmente constrangedor. E não tinha nem duas horas que eu te o James havíamos descido com os outros. Eles são rápidos não?

— Tá, talvez não tenha sido a melhor ideia que eu já tive te levar lá.

— Ah, você acha? — Perguntei sarcastica enquanto saíamos do salão comunal. — Vamos na biblioteca?

— Por mim tudo bem, ainda temos que achar os lourinhos né?

— Pois é, você acha que eles estão lá?

— Muito provavelmente. Lá não é... A segunda casa do Remus?

— Pois é...

Fomos em silêncio o restante do percurso. Aquilo estava ficando um pouco encomodo. Eu queria falar com ele, mas nós não tínhamos absolutamente nada pra falar. Finalmente chegamos na biblioteca. Remus estava sentado em uma das primeiras mesas, mas estava sozinho. Sentamos a sua frente.

— Remmy, precisamos conversar. — Eu disse. Ele suspirou e fechou o livro.

— Eu tô estudando.

— É sério Moony! A Lily precisa te contar uma coisa.

— Uma coisa grave...

— O que? Vocês descobriram que a Lily tá grávida, vão fazer aborto mas precisavam desabafar com alguém por isso vieram até mim?

— Claro que não, Remus! Eu sou virgem!

— Eu não sou. — James disse baixinho.

— Você é sim, James. Eu _sei_ disso.

— Ah, que saco, Lily! Uma mentirinha não faria mal a ninguém!

— Tá, mas agora a gente tem outras prioridades! Contar pro Remus o que aconteceu. — Comecei a relatar pro Remus o que havia acontecidos dos últimos tempos. De como eu e o James trocamos de personalidade, do acordo da Sophie e da Marlene, e da armação que fizemos para juntá-lo com a Jannie. E ele ficava mais perplexo a cada segundo. — E então?

— Querem fazer essa armação de novo? — Ele pediu ficando vermelho. Eu e o James rimos. Eu não espera esse tipo de reação do Remus, mas eu adorei.

— Eu acho melhor você simplesmente falar com ela.

— O que? Pra ela desmaiar mais uma vez?

— Ela não vai desmaiar! Ela amadureceu! Você viu o que ela fez no salão comunal hoje? Então! Eu tenho certeza que ela vai conseguir ouvir a verdade sem ter uma crise de asma ou perder a consciencia.

— Tudo bem, eu falo com ela... Mas amanhã! Agora é melhor a gente ir dormir.

— É, eu acho que é melhor a gente ir dormir também.

Fomos os três em silêncio para o salão comunal. Depois cada um para o seu respectivo dormitório. Mas ao contrário do que eu queria, não consegui dormir. Fiquei rolando na cama de um lado para outro. E quando olhei pro relógio e vi que já eram quatro da manhã desisti de conseguir cochilar nem que fosse por dez minutos. Resolvi descer e ficar um pouco no salão comunal pensando na minha vida. Não que hovesse muito o que pensar. Sabia que assim que todos acordassem eu teria que dar um jeito de fazer a Jan e o Remmy ficarem juntos e me atualizar nos estudos. Tá bem, talvez não fossem os estudos que estivesse na minha cabeça. Não dava pra negar que eu não conseguia pensar num jeito de me entender com o James.

Dei um longo suspiro e me levantei. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando passei pela cada da Soph e a vi dormindo com um sorriso no rosto abraçada com o cachorrinho de pelúcia que o Síriuas havia dado pra ela a algum tempo atrás.

Desci as escadas em silêncio esperando poder ficar sozinha no salão comunal. Bem, na verdade, eu realmente não queria ficar sozinha. Queria que _ele_ estivesse lá para me fazer companhia e me perguntar se eu estava pensando nele, assim como era antes... Ah, que arrependimento de não ter percebido o quanto eu gostava dele antes de toda essa confusão... Como eu queria que ele estivesse lá em baixo com insônia também...

Às vezes os sonhos se realizam... Bem, pelo menos foi o que pensei quando percebi que havia alguém sentado no sofá. Mas na verdade, a pessoa em questão não era meu jogador de quadribol sarado com cabelos bagunçados e óculos. E sim o jogador de quadribol sarado de cabelos lisos da Sol.

— Sírius? O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Talvez o mesmo que você.

— Tá, mas você não teve um dia louco, complicado e ruim, eu sim.

— Eu tive um dia louco e complicado. Graças ao final dele não posso dizer que foi ruim, mas... — Ele disse com o sorriso malicioso típico dos marotos. Sentei-me ao lado dele. — O que está acontecendo entre você e o Prongs, Lily?

— O que? — Aquela me pegou de surpresa, eu realmente não esperava que ele me perguntasse algo assim. — Eu... eu não sei do que você tá falando Sírius.

— Ah, qual é! Você também não!

— Também não o que?

— O James nunca escondeu nada de mim. Hoje vocês ficaram o dia todo juntos e ele não me falou nada. NADA! Sabe como isso é grave? Eu sou Sírus Black! O Padfoot! O maroto mais lindo de todos! O melhor amigo do James desde... sempre? Lily! Ele nunca me escondeu nada! Vocês tão tendo alguma coisa? Tem certeza que eu não posso ajudar? Lily, por favor! Me conta o que está acontecendo eu...

— Sírius! Até dois dias atrás eu e você éramos amigos inseparável, eu era louca pelo James, você e a Sol estavam namorando e o Remmy e a Jan estavam andando de mãos dadas pelo castelo. Eu e o James estamos tentando resolver isso. Quer detalhes ou é muito para sua cabecinha oca?

— Er... EXPLICA POR MERLIN!

Tá. Eu expliquei tudo. E não vale a pena contar as milhares caras e bocas de espanto e surpresa que o Sírius fazia a cara minuto. Acho que também não fale a pena eu dizer que ele me fez explicar tudo sete vezes que que depois da sétima vez, ele começou a rir. Isso mesmo! Sírius Black estava rindo da minha cara sem ao menos respeitar a minha triste condição.

— Tá rindo do que?

— Cara! Não dá pra acreditar! Lily Evans marota e James Potter nerd? Que comédia!

— Comédia por que não foi com você!

— Do que vocês dois estão rindo? — Me virei ao ouvir a voz que eu mais queria e menos queria ouvir ao mesmo tempo. James estava atrás de mim nos encarando curioso.

— Prongs, cara! Por que você não me contou da confusão toda? Eu poderia ter ajudado!

— Poderia? Como?

Sírius parou por um minuto encarando o nada.

— É realmente, eu não poderia ter ajudado. — Nossa, Sírius, dessa vez você se superou. Descobriu isso sozinho ou precisou de ajuda?

— Vocês dois ficaram acordados aqui a noite toda?

— Que horas são?

— Cinco e quarenta.

— O QUE?! — Sinceramente, se meu grito não tivesse acordado Hogwarts inteira, com certeza os alunos da Grifinória iriam descer de seus dormitórios o tochas pra me matar.

— Lily! Você é maluca? como você dpa um grito desses?

— Ah, meu Merlin, e agora?

— Todo mundo sobe de volta pro dormitório como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Nossa, primeira grande ideia do Sírius! Preciso anotar isso.

Eu fui para o meu dormitório e me deparei com duas louras e duas morenas me encarando bravas.

— Onde você estava?

— Com que você estava?

— Pra que esse grito?

— O que você estava fazendo?

— CALMA! Uma pergunta que cada vez! Sol eu estava no salão comunal.

— A noite toda?

— Sim, eu estava sem consegui dormir. Jannie, eu estava conversando com o Sírius, e depois o James chegou e ficamos nós três conversando. Parece que o Sírius não conseguiu dormir por que não conseguiu parar de pensar na Sol. — Dei o sorriso malicioso que aprendi a fazer quando era marota. — Emmy, eu gritei quando James disse que eram cinco e quarenta da manhã, e Al, como eu já disse anteriormente, eu estava apenas conversando com os meninos. SATISFEITAS?

— Ok, vamos voltar a dormir. — Cada uma foi para sua respectiva cama, e eu, finalmente consegui dormir um pouco...

UM POUCO? EU ACORDEI ÀS TRÊS DA TARDE!

— Lily? Lily... Lily. LILY! ACORDA!

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! James?! O que foi? Como é que... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

— Já acabou?

— Já.

— Ótimo. Olha... Você dormiu um pouquinho demais. E nós temos que juntar o casal louro!

— Ah, é mesmo. Que horas são?

— Três da tarde.

— O Q... — Ele tapou a minha boca com a mão. Ainda bem, por que se não eu gritaria ainda mais alto que da última vez.

— Não grita, por favor! Eu fiz todas as anotações pra você. Ninguém deu nenhum assunto novo nas aulas. Satisfeita?

— Isso não muda o fato das minhas faltas, James.

— Lily, pense como uma marota que você já foi por um dia, é só o que eu te peço.

— E pense como o garoto responsável que você também já foi. Te peço isso também.

— Tá, isso não vai dar certo.

— Não mesmo.

— Ok, então vamos. A galera toda tá nos jardins. VIVA ÀS TARDES LIVRES!

— Jay...

— O que foi?

— Nada, deixa pra lá. Espera eu trocar de roupa?

— O... O que?

— Qual é. Você fica sentado na minha cama e eu troco de roupa no banheiro.

— Ah, tudo bem. Não demora tá?

— Tá, tá bem. Não demoro.

Depois de estar aceitávelmente bonita e arrumada, nós descemos e encontramos a galera no jardim conversando.

— Oi gente, tchau gente, precisamos falar com meu amigo Remuxo. — Eu disse puxando Remus para longe dos outros, com ajuda de James, é claro. Remus é muito pesado pra mim.

— Ai, o que vocês dois tem, em?

— Não enrola gazela, que horas você vai pegar a loirinha de jeito?

— JAMES! — Reclamei.

— Foi mal... Mas quando é que você vai er... _investir_ na Jannie.

— Vocês dois estavam falando sério ontem?

— Claro que sim.

— E vocês tem certeza que ela não vai desmaiar?

— Absoluta.

— Ah, então eu vou falar com ela agora.

Nossa, nunca vi tanta atitude no Remus. E simplesmente deixou nós dois pra trás e chamou a Jannie pra conversar.

Uma hora depois eles nos apareceram de mãos dadas e rindo feito dois abestalhados.

— Hum... Parece que esses dias os casais estão se ploriferando em Hogwarts. — Sírius disse abraçando Sophie pela cintura e piscando para mim. Jannie riu. Pera aí, ela não ficou vermelha, ela RIU! — Só falta agora a Lily e o James se entenderem de vez.

— Engraçadinho, tô morrendo de rir. — Eu disse sarcástica.

— Gente, vocês me dão licença um pouco? Tenho um assunto pra resolver. — Jay falou se levantando. E voltando para dentro do castelo.

Passamos o resto da tarde conversando sobre banalidades como filmes trouxas e livros interessantes, ou sobre a última ída à Hogmeade antes de nos formarmos. Emmyllie foi conversar com uns corvinais (sei... "conversar") e eu fiquei sozinha segurando vela de três casais. Ainda bem que eles foram bonzinhos comigo e não ficaram se pegando o tempo todo. Mas mesmo assim, comecei a sentir falta de James. Não que eu achasse que iria rolar alguma coisa entre nós se ele estivesse lá, mas pelo menos eu não ia ficar tão sozinha e ele me faria companhia se os casais quisessem fazer orgias. Mas onde é que ele estava? E que assunto era aquele? Por que eu não me lembrava de nenhum específico na minha memória de marota. Ah, eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Fomos todos jantar e nem sinal de James aparecer. Pelo menos Emmyllie voltou para a minha felicidade. Então eu me senti mais confortável. Segurar vela não é nada legal, quando são os seus melhores amigos que ficam se pegando na sua frente.

— Cadê o James? — Perguntei, começando a ficar realmente preocupada.

— Sei lá. Não o vejo desde aquela hora no jardim. — Jannie respondeu sem olhar para mim enquanto passava geléia em sua torrada. Senti alguém segurando minha mão. Olhei para frente e vi Sírius.

— Ele está bem. — Provavelmente ele foi o único que percebeu a minha preocupação. Era estranho ele ter sumido o dia todo sem deixar vestígios.

Ouvi a Professora McGonagall bater com a colher em sua taça. Ah, claro, outro discurso.

— Um momento de sua atenção por favor. O Professor Dumbledore gostaria de dizer algumas palavras.

— Meus caros alunos. O fim do ano se aproxima mais a cada hora que passa, sei que não estamos tecnicamnete no fim do ano, e é claro que, com excessão de quem está no sétimo ano, todos nós nos veremos novamente no ano que vem, e isso será muito gratificante. Mas, é exatamente sobre este pequeno grupo de alunos que nunca mais voltarão aqui, ou pelo menos não como alunos, que eu quero falar. Setimanistas, os momentos que vocês viveram em Hogwarts serão únicos, e não vão se repetir. Eu gostaria que vocês vivessem cada momento com a maior intensidade que vocês pudessem. Esses são tempos difíceis. O Lord das Trevas está ganhando cada vez mais força, e eu quero que vocês saiam daqui preparados para tudo que possa acontecer. Espero que vocês saiam daqui com a consiência de que o que vocês aprenderam aqui e não podem esquecer, não são feitiços ou poções. E sim o significado da lealdade, da coragem, e principalmente da amizade e do amor. Ah, o amor. E hoje, eu, pessoalmente, tenho uma grande consideração, por um amor, que ainda não é público. Bem, pelo menos não aos olhos da garota em questão. Mas eu tenho certeza que a maioria dos alunos já ouvir falar das brigas entre os setimanistas Lily Evans e James Potter... — Meu coração gelou. Como aquele discurso sobre o Lord das Trevas, coragem e a força da amizade foi parar em mim e em James. Ah, claro. James Potter e seus planos diabólicos... Eu ainda mato ele. — Bem, como eu já disse, a coisa mais importante na vida é o amor. E eu posso garanti a vocês que não existe amor mais puro e verdadeiro do que o desses dois jovens em questão. Por isso que eu gostaria de chamar James Potter para dizer algumas palavras para a amada. E gostaria de pedir para que a garota em questão viesse até aqui. — Levantei-me receosa e fui até lá andando bem devagar ignorando os olhares sobre minha pessoa.

Eu já falei que ia matar o James? Ah, já? Ah, tudo bem, não vejo problema em ressaltar isso.

Meu olhos encontrou o dele por um minuto. Acho que ele percebeu o meu ódio por que sussurrou "não fui eu, foi tudo ideia do Dumbledore, eu juro!"

— Bem, meus caros alunos. Aqui estão os dois pombinhos. — Tentei ignorar os cochichos das pessoas e comecei a brigar com James por sussuros equanto Dumbledore explicava nossa "história de amor e ódio" para os primeiranistas que não sabiam direito o que se passava ali.

— Você some o dia inteiro, depois Dumbledore me aparece com uma loucura dessas e você quer que eu acredite que a ideia não foi sua?

— Dumbledore me mandou uma carta de madrugada dizendo que queria falar comigo. Foi por isso que eu acordei e fui falar com vocês lá embaixo. Ele me pediu para escrever uma carta, dizendo tudo o que eu sentia por você e disse que queria o exemplo de um amor verdadeiro. Eu não entendi direito, mas ele me deu um monte de tarefas estranhas como contar corujas e escolher livros que eu achava que tinham títulos interessantes para eu não ter tempo de voltar. Só faz meia hora que ele me contou o que estava planejando.

— Ok, então ao invés de te matar, eu mato o Dumbledore.

— Lily! Deixa de besteira.

— ... E agora, James! Eu quero que leia a sua carta. — Dumbledore concluíu.

James tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso. E começou a ler.

— Dumbledore, eu não sei o porquê disso, mas você me pediu para eu escrever as dez coisas que eu mais amo e as dez que eu mais odeio na Lily, e é o que eu vou fazer. Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu queria dizer que a forma que eu conheci a Lily não foi a melhor. E eu sei que ela concorda com isso. Eu meio que... _ofendi_ um antigo amigo dela, e ela não gostou nem um pouco. Nunca dei muita importância pra ela, até por que várias garotas gostavam de mim e ela nem se quer falava comigo. Mas acho que foi isso que me deixou interessado nela. Sírius me dizia que ela só não falava comigo porque era tímida e tinha vergonha de falar comigo. Então, no quarto ano, eu resolvi chamá-la pra sair. E mesmo que você já saiba, como todo o resto do castelo sabe, eu leei meu primeiro fora na vida. Um à Zero para a ruiva. — Ele riu ao falar isso. Eu corei. O salão principal estava completamente mudo. Só ouvia-se o meu coração batendo e a voz de James. — A partir daí, como qualquer pessoa sabe, começou o que eu posso chamar de uma guerra entre nós dois. E muitas pessoas chegavam a fazer apostas sobre se ela ficaria comigo ou não. Era engraçado, por que toda vez que eu tentava me aproximar, mostrar que eu não era o "monstro" que ela achava que eu era, ela me odiava ainda mais, e eu já não sabia o que fazer. Mas bem, o que eu deveria escrever aqui não é a nossa conhecida história não é? — Pronto, agora vinha a parte que eu temia. — Primeiro as dez coisas que eu gosto nela: 1º - Eu _amo _os olhos dela. Não só pela cor, que é linda por sinal. Mas porque quando a gente olha bem no fundo dos olhos dela. A gente se sente himpnotizado, é quase impossível descrever a sensação maravilhosa que é. 2º - Eu _amo_ os cabelos dela. Mais por causa da cor. É um grande diferencial. Isso é uma marca registrada nela "a ruiva de olhos verdes". E não é um simples ruivo, é um tom de vermelho forte, o que a torna única. 3º - Posso parecer louco ao dizer isso, mas eu _amo_ quando ela grita comigo, porque ela fica ainda mais linda quando está nervosa e com as bochechas coradas, se é que é possível ela ser mais linda do que já é naturalmente. 4º - eu _amo_ a risada dela, e principalmente amo fazê-la rir. Pode parecer estranho, mas nos últimos dias nós até temos nos dado bem, e é muito bom vê-la sorrindo pra mim. 5º- eu _amo_ quando ela está deitada no chão do salão comunal estudando, só de ficar observando-á eu já descobri que ela é canhota, que tem mania de estralar os dedos e que tem TOC. Além disso, eu acho que é um dos momentos mais fofos dela. Tipo, ela com o cabelo preso, descalça, conscentrada... é muito lindo de se ver. Ou talvez eu ache isso por estar apaixonado, não sei. 6º - _Amo_ o jeito com que ela tira o cabelo dos olhos, é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi. 7º - _Amo_ o beijo dela, e sim, nós já nos beijamos algumas vezes. E nem sempre foi a força, só pra deixar claro. — Tá, depois dessa eu fiquei vermelha feito um tomate. Pudo ouvir os risinho vindo da mesa da Grifinória, mais especificamente de Sophie, Jannie e Sírius.

— 8º -Eu _amo _o carinho e o amor que ela sente pelos amigos. Eu tenho certeza de que ela seria capaz de morrer por qualquer um deles. E isso é uma coisa que nós temos em comum, o que prova que nós não somos não diferente quanto ela vive dizendo. — Não pude conter um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. — 9º - Eu _amo_ ela em um todo, a inteligencia, a preocupação com os estudos, o nervosismo excessivo, as risadas fora de hora, o jeito carinhoso e compreensivo e enfm, absolutamente tudo. Em 10º - Eu simplesmente _amo_ amá-la. — Essa foi profunda. Senti que meu coração ia sair pela minha boca a qualquer momento. Tentei novamente ignorar as pessoas fazendo "oooooh" e os sussurros. — Bem Tipo Dumb, agora você me deu uma tarefa super fácil, dizer o que eu odeio nela. — Meu coração gelou. Acho que já estava na hora de ouvir a verdade, "a ingnorancia, as coisas que ela me fala, os xingamentos, os tapas..." acho que dez é até pouco. Mas tudo bem, eu mereço sofrer. — Fácil por que é impossível dizer dez coisas, porque eu só odeio uma. — O silêncio se instalou novamente no salão principal. — A única coisa que eu odeio na Lily é o fato de eu não conseguir odiar nada nela, porque até os maiores defeitos dela só me atraem e fazem com que eu me apaixone ainda mais. — Será que é necessário falar que eu comecei a chorar feito uma mula? — Bem, e é só isso, o resumo de tudo é que, eu a amo como minha vida, porque agora, ela _é_ a minha vida. E eu não vivo sem ela.

— Ah, o amor jovem... — Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Mas por que eu estava chorando mesmo? Felicidade? Não, pois eu já sabia que tudo aquilo que ele tinha dito era verdade. Nervosismo? Pouco provável, já havia passado por situações piores. Arrependimento? Pelo que? Por ter passado anos da minha vida ignorando o mais puros dos sentimentos que eu já tive? Pode até ser. Emoção? Talvez... Ou talvez uma mistura de tudo isso e uma palavrinha mais... _amor._ — Senhorita Evans, acho que ninguém aqui tem mais nada para dizer, então, pode se sentar, e o senhor Potter também. — James guardou o papel devolta no bolso da calça e quando deu o primeiro passo para se dirigir a mesa eu finalmente consegui abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa.

— Eu também tenho uma coisa para dizer. — James virou-se para mim surpreso. Dumbledore apenas sorriu.

— Pois diga.

— Eu... bem... Jay, tudo isso que você disse, bem... eu sei muito bem que você _sabe_ que eu sinto o mesmo por você.

— Lily... — Ele disse sorrindo aproximando-se de mim e segurando a minha mão.

— Eu te amo James Potter. — Depois das minhas palavras só consegui sentir os lábios dele nos meus, e o calor de seu corpo no meu. Não havia dúvidas, eu fui a maior idiota do mundo em não perceber que tudo que eu mais queria estava bem perto de mim por tantos anos e eu só o tratava mal. Depois eu só consegui ouvir os aplausos de todos e alguns "finalmente".

Quando nos afastamos, Sírius, Sophie, Jannie, Remus, Alice, Frank e Emmyllie correram para nos dar um abraço.

Agora sim, tudo estava perfeito.

* * *

**N/A:**

**aaaaaaaaah, desculpem a demora, bem, aí está o 17º e último capítulo. Bem, eu confesso que me superei, nunca pensei que fosse escrever tanto para essa capítulo, mas me empolguei na hora da declaração do Jay. Sei que não dei muitos detalhes sobre como a Jannie e o Remus se entenderam mas resolvi deixar isso para a imaginação de vocês (666)'**

**recuperei química em passei direto GENTE \o/ | ok, agora só falta o epílogo e Adeus Lugares Invertidos D:, e agora um recadinho especial para L. Evans P. POSTA LOGO A SUA FIC PORRA, EU ENTRO NESSA BUDEGA QUASE TODO DIA SÓ PRA VER SE VC ATUALISOU E NADA!**

**Ok, obrigada pelas reviews, mas to sem tempo pra responder agora, responderei todas no Epílogo (que ainda não está pronto ¬¬'), bem, é isso. Amo vocês, esperem que gostem do ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

** KISSESANDTELL;*  
**


	18. Epílogo

— Calma Lily Evans. É só um vestido branco com véu. É só um jardim cheio de pessoas. É só uma cerimônia, é só seu noivo lá fora! É SÓ O SEU CASAMENTO! AH, MEU MERLIN, NÃO DÁ PRA ME ACALMAR!

— Lily Relaxa! Vai dar tudo certo!

— Não Sírius, não vai! Sabe porque? Porque eu tô SURTANDO! Surtando!

— Lily! Você está indo se casar com o James! Sophie, Jannie e Alice como madrinhas, eu, Remus e Frank como padrinhos, seu querido amigo trouxa, Erick fazendo a cerimônia... Só os seus amigos e familiares! Você não tem o que temer!

— É... Eu acho que você esta certa. Mas Sírius! Eu vou ter que ir até lá sozinha! Me dá até tontura pensar nisso!

— Calma! Eu falei com sua mãe. Eu vou te levar ao altar.

Os olhos da ruiva se enxeram de lágrimas.

— Ai meu Deus, Sírius, muito obrigada! — Ela pulou em seu percoço, abraçando-o.

— Ah, tá, tá, tá! LILY! Me larga! Vai amassar seu vestido todo!

— Ah foi mal.

— Vamos? — Ele estendeu o braço.

— Vamos.

Os dois saíram da casa e quando a música começou a tocar no jardim James virou-se para ver a amada que se aproximava com um sorriso tímido. Não pode deixar de dar um sorriso abobado. Depois de tanto tempo, tanta luta, tanta _confusão_, eles finalmente estavam juntos.

— Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui reunidos hoje, para celebrar a união de Lily Evans e James Potter... — _"Pronto, começou o blábláblá, agora é só esperar a hora do aceito". _Pensava Lily enquanto olhava para os lados.

Observada suas amigas, estavam explêndidas. Sophie, Jannie e Alice com vestidos exatamente iguais com as cores azul claro, rosa claro e lilás respectivamente. Teve que conter o riso. Sophie, vestido e salto alto nunca formaram uma boa combinação. E ela estava fazendo aquele esforço por ela.

Seu noivo também estava muito elegante. Trajava um terno preto mas não estava usando gravata. Também, gravata seria pedir demais.

Não havia como ela estar mais feliz. Ela gritava de felicidade por dentro. Até que viu uma certa pessoa.

Emmyllie McGolden.

Durante o período em Hogwarts, elas sempre foram amigas. Mas no dia do Baile de formatura dos setimanistas, ela tentou beijar o James. Depois disso, nunca mais se falaram.

O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Ia querer arruinar o casamento, é claro.

— Com Licença, Eriquinho, querido. Será que não dá pra você pular logo pro "aceito" ?

— Lily! Pra que isso?

— Jay, é que... _a McGolden está aqui._ — Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—Ah, meu Merlin, era só o que me faltava. É, Erick, você pode pular para o "aceito"?

—Vocês dois são malucos. —Ele falou.

—Sabemos disso.

—Muito bem. Então... Lily Evans, você aceita James Potter como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na riquesa e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

—Aceito.

—James Potter, você aceita Lily Evans como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na riquesa e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

James sabia a resposta. Sempre soube. E sonhara com isso várias vezes. Esperou muito tempo por esse momento. Mas ele não conseguia falar. Por mais que tentasse as palavras não saíam de sua boca. _"Sim, sim, sim! mil vezes sim!"_ era tudo que ele queria falar. Mas algo o impedia. Sentiu o mundo girar a sua volta, e de repente, tudo ficou escuro.

—Jay? Jay, meu amor, você está bem? —James ouvia uma voz ao longe só que ainda estava tudo muito escuro para identificar de onde ela vinha. —James Potter! Você não pode ter um ataque cardíaco agora! É o nosso casamento! — Por que aquela voz lhe soava tão familiar? E o que ela falava sobre casamento? _"Casamento... LILY!"_

James abriu os olhos de repente e foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu sentir foi o calor do abraço de sua ruiva.

—Ah Jay! Eu já estava ficando preocupada! — Após finalmente recobrar todos os sentidos, James respirou fundo.

—O que aconteceu?

—Você desmaiou em cima de mim cara. E na verdade, ainda está em cima de mim.

—Hã? Ah, foi mau Sírius. —Disse levantando-se depressa. — Como vocês me deixaram desmaiar em cima do meu melhor amigo? isso é tão piegas!

—Tá, tá, podemos voltar à celebração?

— Ah, sim, claro! Foi mal, Erick.

— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO ! —Gritou uma mulher loura, que logo todos reconheceram por Emmyllie Mcgolden. Acontecimento que chocou muitos convidados, e para maior surpresa, ao seu lado estava Marlene McKinnon.

— Espera aí queridinha, como assim "não"? Esse aqui é meu casamento e se você não se importa eu vou continuar a cerimônia.

— Eu disse e não, e não é não.

—E quem você pensa que é pra me impedir?

— A mulher que está esperando um filho do seu noivo.

— O QUE? Você é maluca McGolden? Faz mais de um ano que eu não vejo você!

— Tem certeza, Jayrido?

—Jayrido? O que isso significa? —Lily perguntou, tentando conter a raiva.

— Ah, é a junção de Jay com querido. E sabe como ele me chama? Mcgatosa. Mistura de McGolden com gata e gostosa.

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha, Sophie riu.

— Gostosa? Você? Faz-me rir. Você não passa de um varapau.

— Melhor do que ser obesa que nem você né querida?

— Me segura! ME SEGURA SENÃO EU ACABO MATANDO ESSA LOIRA OXIGENADA! — James puxou Sophie e a abraçou impedindo-a de correr até Emmyllie.

— Continuando. Eu estou grávida de um mês e uma semana.

— McGolden... —Lily respirou fundo. —Tenho que admitir que a sua história está muito bem ensaiada, principalmente graças ao passado negro de galinha do James. Mas até três semanas atrás nós dois estávamos em Búsios, o que elimina absolutamente qualquer possibilidade de você estar grávida dele nesse período de tempo. Só lamento querida, mas seu plano falhou feio. MAS, como eu tenho um bom coração, não vou deixar sua vinda até aqui ser em vão. — Lily andou em direção à mesa com as comidas e pegou uma torta de limão. —ENTÃO TOMA NA CARA VADIA! — Gritou jogando a torta na cara de Emmyllie. —ISSO FOI POR TER TENTADO ARRUINAR O MEU CASAMENTO. — Assim que Emmyllie conseguiu retirar a torta da frente dos olhos, Lily deu um soco em seu estômago. —Isso foi por tentar me separar do James PELA SEGUNDA VEZ! E ISSO —Ela disse dando-lhe um tapa na cara. — Foi por ter traído a minha confiança.

— POR MERLIN E MORGANA, LILY! VOCÊ ARRASOU, AMIGA! — Sophie elogiava enquanto aplaudia. — Ah, e McKinnon? O que você está fazendo aqui mesmo?

—Eu? Bem, eu.. eu... eu vou embora. —Disse saindo correndo. Sophie deu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Ela ainda tem medo de apanhar pela segunda vez. — Sussurou no ouvido de Jannie que limitou-se a rir.

— Ok, agora que as duas patetas, ops, penetras, foram embora, podemos continuar do aceito, Erick querido?

— Muito obrigada Lily. — Erick disse voltando ao seu lugar assim como todos os outros. —Muito bem. Lily Evans, você aceita James Potter como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na riquesa e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

—Aceito.

—James Potter, você aceita Lily Evans como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na riquesa e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

— Não.

— O QUE?! — Gritou Sírius.

Lily encarou-o com tristeza. Ele apenas sorriu.

— Corta a parte do "até que a morte nos separe". Por que meu amor vai além da vida, e nem a morte pode nos separar. Mas tirando esse pequeno detalhe... É CLARO QUE EU ACEITO!

Lily sorriu e começou a chorar emocionada.

— Agora eu os declaro marido e mulher, e já pode beijar a noiva. — Erick disse entre risos.

Realmente, não foi um casamento lá muito comum, mas todos estavam felizes, e isso era o que contava.

* * *

**É geeeeeente, agora acabou de verdade, e eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic ^^**

**poisé, bem, pra quem gostou, participem da comunidade da fic no orkut. É só pesquisar "Fic - Lugares Invertidos"**

**bem, é isso. Gostaria de agradecer todas as reviews e pedir para aqueles que leram a fic até aqui e não comentaram em momento algum, o que vocês acham de me dizer o que acharam? Ah, por favor, continuem acompanhando minhas outras fics, oks? Obrigada :)**

**--**

**Agoora vamos às reviews:**

**L Evans P - **Acho bom que poste o mais rápido possível! Sua fic é uma das minhas favoritas, e eu tô SURTANDO AQUI!

**Vanessa S. -** Agradeço pelo seu apoio querida, que bom que gostou da fic até aqui.

**Geh Ojis - **OOONW gata, que bom que você gostou, muito obrigada pelo carinho ^^

**HellaAdams - **KKKKKKKKKK, adorei o seu comentário, ri pakas. Você é ótima. Também ATOOOORON tumultos e barracos! Também, fic L/J de comédia sem barraco meio que não existe né?

**Delly Black Fenix - **Ah, que bom que gostou gata, fico felissíssima em saber.

**Eu realmente queria responder todas as reviews com mais detalhes e com menos pressa, mas a minha mãe tá surtando querendo usar o PC não sei pra que, então, sorry girls, mas eu JURO que amo todas as reviews, e adorei vocês terem acompanhado minha história. ^^**

**--**

**Bem, gostaria de agradecer principalmente a minha GRANDE AMIGA Paula Machado, ou mais conhecida aqui como Emmellie Summers, a autora de "Crazier" (fic linda, vale a pena ler), a minha melhor amiga Amanda Cristina, que não, ela não escreve nenhuma fic, mas sempre me dá ótimas ideias involuntariamente paras as minhas, e a minha fiel leitora L. Evans P. e pedir pra ela parar de me enlouquecer porque eu vou surtar se ela não atualisar logo a porra da fic dela ¬¬' "Efeito Colateral". Muito boa também viu gente? Vale muito a pena ler.**

**Bem, é isso. Obrigada pelo carinho gata, amo vocês (L'**


End file.
